Mahesvara and Phantom
by ImaginationIsPower
Summary: Mitsuya Hiromi, the only daughter in the Mitsuya clan, meets Shiba Tatsuya by only one thing, fate. As the two get closer and closer, the more Tatsuya develops emotions towards Hiromi. Can Tatsuya's emotions return thanks to Hiromi? Can Hiromi find the two people she's looking for?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: I have to give credit to cosplayer Tomia for her photo in the cover. I used an app called Photoblend. I blended Tatsuya and Tomia the best way I could and I hope you like it! So, it seems that I've been playing MapleStory, and just started the Phantom one. I don't know why I made my OC's second set of powers the same as Phantom's. Maybe because I just love seeing cool cards and skills? Soooo yeah...Enjoy my second story and first MKR story! Tatsuya's mine forever...:3

* * *

><p>Gunshots rang in my ear as I healed a soldier who was wounded. The Great Asian Alliance was attacking Okinawa. I finished healing the soldier and he stood up. "Thank you," he said. I nodded. Using Penombre, I killed a fleet of GAA soldiers. I was exhausted from healing allies and killing enemies. Taking heavy breaths, I ran to take cover.<p>

It all started in the morning. The Mitsuya family, my family, was just here for vacation. Then suddenly, Okinawa was attacked. I managed to persuade Otou-sama to let me help protect the area. Putting on a white and golden bordered cloak and bottom-half mask, I went out and released my secret ancient magic from my magic limiter. My two Onii-samas also went out to help in the defense battle.

I fought with all my might. I used Elemental Sight to check if anymore enemies were coming. Fifteen were coming from the south. I took a deep breath and charged toward them. They freaked out but still attempted to kill me. I casted Rose Carte Final and all my cards appeared above them. They dropped onto the group and when the first one landed, it exploded. Screams of pain and struggle were heard. Sometimes I asked myself "This is my life as part of the Ten Master Clans?" My answer always came out with silence. It felt like a curse to kill people every once in a while. I knew very well that this was exactly a Ten Master Clans member's job. To protect Japan as a supporting group.

It seemed that the GAA forces from here were done. I decided to go and help another group and used Elemental Sight again. I saw a young man surrounded by some enemies and quickly teleported to him.

I appeared behind him. He looked at me and knew that I was an ally. The young man fought using taijutsu while I casted multiple spells. From lightning spells to explosion spells I killed many. He seemed very skilled with both magic and taijutsu. We finished up quickly and took a second to rest. "You should stay here, it's dangerous," he said. "No, I'm coming with you. I came out here to help defend," I responded. The young man only nodded and lead me to a field of grass.

He aimed his rifle toward a fleet of enemies in the air and shot at them. Then another man came to us and casted a shield to protect us from the attacks. The boy casted the most powerful spell I had ever seen in my life. Material Burst. He shot it oversea and a giant explosion happened. Suddenly, I was shot from behind in the waist. He gasped and turned around quickly to kill the foe. I dropped to the ground, losing conscious from all the blood pouring out of me.

_This is how I'm going to die?_

I looked at his eyes. They were ice blue and were full of desperation to save me. My eyes finally shut.

* * *

><p>I awakened in the hospital and looked around. Okaa-sama gasped and tears ran down her cheeks. She embraced me immediately. Otou-sama, Hibiki Onii-sama, and Kaito Onii-sama looked so joyful to see me awake.<p>

Otou-sama told me that I was brought to the hospital by a boy, or that's what the nurse said. He told me we had succeeded with the help of a "monster" called Mahesvara and Phantom, who was me. I was glad that my secret ability was acknowledged by some people now. After all, nobody really knew because Otou-sama said that I could be targeted by lots of people and thus, I had to put a magic limiter on myself.

* * *

><p>We continued our vacation. I walked in a path where there were cherry blossom trees around me. My white dress blew in the gentle wind along with the white ribbon that tied the sides of my head to the middleback. There were two women and a girl and boy who looked around my age. The girl had black hair and ice blue eyes. As for the boy, he looked like the girl. They were probably siblings.<p>

The boy held most of my attention. I recalled the ice blue eyes four days ago. Is he…? I shook the thought away. I couldn't just go up to him and ask him something he probably didn't know about. With one last glance at him, I continued walking. A cherry blossom fell in front of me and I let it land in the palm of my hand. Somewhat I felt the boy's eyes on my back. I slightly smiled and closed my hand and continued walking.

I arrived to our villa. "You're finally back," Hibiki Onii-sama said. "Is someone here?" I asked. He lead me to the living room, where a girl sat. Otou-sama and Okaa-sama were talking to her. "Riho-san, we are glad that Hibiki invited you here to meet us. We're sorry to trouble you just to come here though," Okaa-sama said. Riho. I recognized her name and her beauty. She was from the 18 Assistant Houses, Isshiki Riho. Riho had long brown hair and jade-green eyes. From what I heard, she was quite charming.

She turned around and saw me. With a smile, she said "Hello. You must be Mitsuya Hiromi, Hibiki's little sister." I smiled back at her. "Yes, I'm sure Hibiki Onii-sama has told you about me," I replied. We talked and talked until probably night. I exhaustingly walked upstairs to my room.

Slipping on my nightgown, I sat on my bed and thought about the boy. I now recognized the one of the women. Yotsuba Miya. I had heard something about her that her abilities were something called "Mental Design Interference". The Yotsuba family had unique abilities that were mind manipulation. Saegusa and Yotsuba were considered to have a strong rivalry that every clan in the Ten Master Clans should know. I fell asleep while looking through my thoughts.

The next day we had to go back to Tokyo. I looked out the window as the airplane flew above Okinawa. Shall I explain my story?

* * *

><p>I was born on August 25, 2079 as the first and only daughter of the Mitsuya clan, Mitsuya Hiromi. Everyone in my family considered me to be very valuable due to the ancient magic I was born with. Though, Otou-sama knew the danger it had to me. When I turned six, he had me put a magic limiter on myself and I would only practice these spells secretly and alone. As a Mitsuya, I could cast multiple spells at once. I became skilled with butterfly-like spells at a young age. There was always one thing I disliked about being part of the Ten Master Clans. Killing. I hated to kill people because it made me feel as if blood were on my hands. Okaa-sama knew that I was afraid to kill and always comforted me. I met the eldest Saegusa daughter once. Saegusa Mayumi was someone who I looked up to. She was quite charming and kind indeed.<p>

When I was five, I heard about some early plans for who would be my fiance. Otou-sama was speaking on the phone with someone once and I eavesdropped. He wanted me to be with the Yotsuba son. I looked forward to meeting this boy, but the meeting was called off. A few weeks later, we had heard about the Yotsuba son not considered to be one of them anymore because the new daughter had more magic potential than him. The next morning, nobody remembered about the two Yotsuba children anymore. It was as if someone erased the memory out of everybody except for me. I desired to meet the son, to know what he was like, to tell him that he was supposed to be my fiance. But of course, it's probably not possible for me.

You know what happened already a few days ago.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived back in Tokyo. My twelfth birthday was quite fun even though the GAA invaded. "You can just set it there," I said, pointing to the wall of my room. The maid set my suitcase where I pointed and bowed. "Thank you," I said kindly. She walked out of my room and closed my door. Taking a deep sigh, I dropped onto my bed and rolled to my side. "You're not a monster. You're a hero," I whispered. My desires were to meet my savior and Yotsuba son. I gave a small chuckle to myself. Meeting two people huh? Seems impossible in this big world.<p>

I sat up and picked up an envelope on my nightstand. "First High will you be able to give me hope?" I looked at the window. The sky was clear and blue. I smiled. "Let me meet you two someday…"

* * *

><p>NA: Hoped you liked it! I tried to make my chapters a little longer (Normally I make them one and a half long). Everybody should know who Hiromi's savior and supposed-to-be fiance already...right? See you next chapter! XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Been busy with my new video game Hyrule Warriors(So awesome!). XD Also been busy with school, so I apologize for the small delay.

* * *

><p>Today was finally the day. Four years had passed. I looked at my transparent garment that was attached to my green jacket. It had golden butterflies and was different from other garments. There were mostly the snowflakes, autumn leaves and moons, but I somewhat got something nobody else got. I glanced at two people in the distance.<p>

The girl seemed to be angry about something and the boy seemed to not care very much. He shot a glance at me, which sent chills down my spine. It was an emotionless, but serious look. I immediately looked somewhere else to avoid his look and walked around the school. That's when I saw her.

Saegusa Mayumi.

As always, she was petite and short, much like me. Her garnet eyes looked at me. "Hiromi?" she said. "Is that you?" I smiled and replied "Yes, Mayumi-san." She seemed joyful to see me again. After all, we hadn't seen each other in two years. "Welcome to First High! Do you need help with anything?" she asked. "No thanks," I answered. "The opening ceremony is about to start so I should go." Mayumi nodded at me with a smile. We both went inside the auditorium.

There were so many people who enrolled here. I looked at the people in the back seats. Their emblem was blank unlike mine. So Course 1 sits in the front and Course 2 sits in the back. It didn't seem much fair to me. I took a seat.

Mayumi first spoke and then the class representative. She was that girl from before. She was beautiful, black hair and ice-blue eyes. After the opening ceremony, I found out that she and I were in the same class, Class 1-A. Her name was Shiba Miyuki. Miyuki was quite intelligent and was respected by everybody in the school. We became quick friends.

I wandered around inside the school for my free time. Right when I turned, I bumped into someone. I immediately backed away and bowed. "I'm so sorry!" I said. "It's fine," the student said. I looked up. It was a guy who looked like Miyuki. "You must be Miyuki's older brother," I said. "How do you know?" he asked. "Well, you two do seem to look alike and she told me," I answered. A short silence passed. "My name is Mitsuya Hiromi by the way, Shiba Tatsuya-kun." He seemed a little surprised, maybe because I was part of the Ten Master Clans…? I only smiled at him. "I look forward to see you and Miyuki becoming good friends," he said. I sensed worry and alert on him. Strange. "Sorry but I have to go," I said. I slightly blushed. I don't know why, but he makes my heart flutter. Hopefully he didn't see me blush. "See you around," I said, walking past him.

I stopped to take a quick glance at his emblem. Course 2. That was why she was angry. Miyuki was angry that he was put into Course 2 instead of Course 1. I continued walking, wondering how skilled he was.

Now it was lunchtime. Miyuki wanted to sit with her brother and his friends, but Morisaki Shun interrupted her from joining them. "Hey, you lot," he said. "Please vacate these seats." The group's face turned annoyed, well except for Tatsuya-kun. After a short commotion, Tatsuya-kun said "Alright. I'm done so go ahead." Morisaki smirked. "That's a good attitude." It seemed too forceful in my eyes. He stood up with his tray and walked away, but turned around to look at Miyuki. "It's better not to cause a scene," his look told Miyuki.

"There, Shiba-san. The seat's open," Morisaki said. "Eh...but," Miyuki replied. Frustrated with the students who supported him, I took Miyuki's hand and took her to an empty table. We sat down. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. I gave her a pitiful look and said "I'm sorry about you not being with your brother." In return, Miyuki gave me a warm smile to assure me and replied "It's alright Hiromi, at least you managed to save me." I smiled back at her.

After school, I walked home. Somewhat, I felt like something bad was going on. I quickly took a short walk back to the school. A commotion. Morisaki wanted Miyuki to walk with them, the Blooms. This isn't looking too good. Morisaki drew his pistol-shaped CAD out, that's when I stepped in.

"What is going on here?" I asked. He stopped and put his CAD back. "We just want to discuss something with Shiba-san, that's all," he responded. "Discuss? Then why did you pull out your CAD?" He looked angry and frustrated that he couldn't attack. "To show these Weeds that us Blooms are superior," he answered. "Do you care about how Shiba-san is feeling right now?" I asked. He gasped shortly. "That concludes this. I will not report the truth about what happened here to Watanabe Mari-san and Saegusa Mayumi-san. Now all of you need to go home," I concluded. He shot a glare at Tatsuya-kun and his friends and walked away.

Taking a sigh of relief, I walked toward to where Watanabe-san and Mayumi was in the distance. "Hiromi! Wait!" I heard Miyuki call. I turned around. "Thank you," she said. "It was nothing," I replied. Tatsuya-kun looked at me. "You can read activation sequences right?" I asked. "How do you know?" he asked. "I feel like you can," I responded with a smile. I turned back around to continue, feeling his eyes on my back.

"What exactly happened over there?" asked Mari. "Morisaki was asked to show his quick-draw, that's all," I lied. "After all, isn't his family well known for that?" Mayumi nodded. "Well thank you for reporting to us anyway," she said. I nodded. "You're excused," Mari said. I walked home, thinking about Tatsuya-kun. It seemed as if he had some suspicions about me.

I was congratulated on making it to Course 1 when I arrived home. My family was proud of me very much even though they knew I would make it. "Okaa-sama, where's Kaito Onii-sama?" I asked. "He had to run on some errands earlier," she replied. "I see," I said. "Did you make any friends today?" she asked. I nodded. "Shiba Miyuki, Kitayama Shizuku, and Mitsui Honoka." Okaa-sama looked up, as if thinking. "Ah, Kitayama...a very wealthy and powerful family in business and finance." I ran upstairs to my room a few minutes later.

I took off my uniform jacket, folding it neatly and setting it on my dresser. Today was exhausting. Mostly having to deal with Morisaki. He was a handful today. What's wrong with the relationship Weeds and Blooms? I mean, I understand that Blooms are more stronger, but shouldn't they at least think that that doesn't mean they're superior? They are both human, have magic, and have emotions.

Emotions.

The word repeated itself in my mind. Now that I think about it, does Tatsuya-kun even show a single drop of emotion? I've only seen worry, suspicion and alert. His eyes. They remind me of him. I still remembered and desired to meet the two. Those ice blue eyes that always made my heart flutter. That question came into my mind again.

Who should I choose?

My savior, or my supposed-to-be fiance. My heart always fluttered at both of them. Someday I would have to choose. But maybe I won't have to. Personalities are always the difference. I materialized a card in my hand. The picture was me and the two. They were colored pitch black. Sighing, I decided to take my mind off of it. Though, I smiled at the card as it disappeared in my hand. "Let our fates cross soon."

* * *

><p>NA: I will work as much as I can to get this story finished!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I was invited to eat lunch with Mayumi and the other members of the Student Council. What they did not tell me though, was that Miyuki and Tatsuya-kun were also invited. I arrived early and a minute later the siblings came in. The members were introduced to us. The girl sitting next to Mayumi was Ichihara Suzune-san, the treasurer. Next to her was Watanabe Mari-san from yesterday, she was the chairwoman of the Disciplinary Committee. Next to her was Nakajo Azusa, the secretary. She also mentioned Hanzo Hattori being the vice-president.

Mayumi requested that Miyuki and I join the Student Council. I decided to join. Miyuki looked at her brother for his permission. He nodded with a smile. Then she nodded. "President, do you know about my brother's exam scores?" she asked. Suddenly, Tatsuya-kun's eyes went wide with alert. "If the Student Council is looking to recruit a talented individual, I believe my brother is a better choice than me." She stood up. "I am deeply honored that the Student Council wishes me to join their ranks." Tatsuya-kun looked at her and whispered "Hey, Miyuki…" Miyuki continued. "It would be my pleasure to join you at the foot of your table, but is there any way that you could bring my brother on board as well?" She had a pleading look on her face to Mayumi. Everybody, especially me, looked at her with surprise. Tatsuya-kun only closed his eyes.

Unfortunately, that won't be possible," Suzune said. "The officers of the Student Council are chosen from among the Course 1 students. This is not an unwritten law, but rather a regulation. To overturn this rule, the entire student body would have to vote for an overhaul of the system."

With a depressed face, Miyuki apologized with a bow. "Let's see…" Mayumi said. "Then we are agreed that both of you will be joining us on the Student Council this semester as our secretaries, Hiromi and Miyuki?" I replied with "Alright then, go ahead Mayumi-san." Miyuki once again looked at Tatsuya-kun and he nodded. "Yes. I will do everything I can to serve you with the best of my abilities, so please allow me to join you." Mayumi nodded happily. "A-chan will explain all the specifics of your duties, all right?"

"Can I jump in here?" asked Mari. Everybody's attention turned to her. "The Student Council still hasn't filled the one remaining spot on the Disciplinary Committee, left by a departing graduate." Mayumi spoke. "Mari...I told you, we're still in the middle of the selection process." Mari smiled. "If I'm not mistaken, selecting a Course 2 student as a Student Council nominee for the Disciplinary Committee wouldn't be in violation of the rules, right?" Mayumi jumped out of her chair and pointed at Mari, while Tatsuya-kun looked at her with wide eyes. "Nice going!" she shouted. "That's right, for the Disciplinary Committee, it would pose no problem. Mari, the Student Council hereby nominates Shiba Tatsuya to the Disciplinary Committee."

Tatsuya-kun stood up. "Hold on a second, please! Don't I have any say in this?" he said. "In the first place, you haven't even explained to me what it is that the Disciplinary Committee does!" Miyuki only watched him, blushing while smiling. "I agree with Tatsuya-kun. Besides, it is his decision to join or not," I said. "Well, we still haven't told your sister and Hiromi-san what their specific duties as Student Council members are either," Suzune said. He looked at her. "Well, yeah, that's true, but…" Mayumi interrupted. "Now, now, Rin, it's all right." She sat back down.

"Tatsuya, the Disciplinary Committee maintains order at this school," Mayumi explained. He stared at her. "Is that all?" Confused, she replied "Excuse me?" Then he looked at the four people who were across from him, stopping at Azusa. "U-Um, the main duties of the Disciplinary Committee are to charge those in violation of the school regulations regarding the use of magic, and to crack down on disorderly conduct involving magic," she explained nervously while blushing. Then he turned his head to Mari.

"Just in case, I'd like to confirm one thing…" he said. "What is it?" Mari asked. "If I understand correctly, whenever a fight breaks out, the Disciplinary Committee has to stop it by force...is that right?" Tatsuya-kun asked. "Well, more or less," she responded. "And that holds true even if magic is being used…" he said. "Ideally, we'd stop it before they used any magic," Mari replied. "Excuse me, but...I'm a Course 2 student because of my miserable scores in the practical exam!" he said. Is he lying? I was sure enough that Miyuki was being honest about him having the top scores in the exam. What is he hiding?

"That's fine," Mari responded. "They have me to deal with the tests of strength…" She had folded her arms. "Right, I'd like to continue this after school," she said. "Is that alright?" He sighed. "Fine by me…" Miyuki was still watching her brother with that smile and blush. It seemed like Tatsuya-kun was having a hard time right now.

"I think we better end this now," I concluded. We were dismissed. Before Tatsuya-kun could go, I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to look at me. "Do your best and good luck!" I said with a smile. Then, there was a true smile in his face that I saw. I nearly died from a heart attack just seeing him smile for real at me. My heart raced. Blushing hard, I turned around immediately and walked back to class thinking about him and his smile.

* * *

><p>Just when I thought I could finally go home, Mayumi invited me again to come to the Student Council room. I was far too kind, so I accepted her offer and she gladly smiled. We waited for the Shiba siblings again. The two arrived.<p>

We greeted them and Hanzo-san glared at Tatsuya-kun. He introduced himself to Miyuki. Annoyed that he did not introduce himself to her older brother, she made an angry face and bowed. Azusa was then told to tell Miyuki and me our duties as secretaries. Mari was going to take Tatsuya-kun to the Disciplinary Committee room. Hanzo stopped her. She then called him by his full name, Hanzo Gyobushojo Hattori. He blushed and lectured her for calling him by his full name. They had a small talk about his name.

Hanzo said that he was opposed to "that" first year being appointed to the Committee. And once again the word "Weed" came up. Tatsuya-kun glanced at Miyuki, who was looking at him. They argued about him joining the Committee. Hanzo then told Mayumi that he was against it. Then Miyuki shielded him by talking about his skills and test scores. Now they argued shortly, but was interrupted by Tatsuya-kun. He walked up to Hanzo, while fixing his tie. He then asked to have a simulated battle. Everybody in the room looked afraid. I sensed it. Tremendous power from Tatsuya-kun. I bit the inside of my cheek to not say anything.

He was smiling and Hanzo was getting angry. Angered and annoyed very much, he accepted the offer.

* * *

><p>We entered the third practice room. Tatsuya-kun took out a gun-shaped CAD from the briefcase he brought. The two smirked at each other. Mari explained the rules. There was a moment before it could begin. I could tell Hanzo was planning. I glanced at Tatsuya-kun, without a sign of emotion of course. This was now the moment I would see how skilled he was. How powerful he was. I released my magic limiter, getting ready to use Elemental Sight. My Elemental Sight was very different from others. It could see just how powerful people were or what their abilities were.<p>

"Are you ready?" Mari asked. Silence. Then, "Begin!" Hanzo began pressing buttons on his bracelet CAD. Then, Tatsuya-kun quickly moved behind him, making him gasp. I saw it now. The tremendous power I sensed on him was true. But only they were sealed by a magic limiter. Everybody was certainly surprised, except for Miyuki. I wasn't surprised about the quick defeat though. I was shocked of the two words I read.

_Material Burst._

* * *

><p>NA: Finally! Took me long enough! Had to go back and forth just to write what they were saying! *Sighs with relief* So if you play MapleStory and you remember the one clip called Phantom's Infiltration, he part you see the thief mask symbol in his eye. That's how Hiromi-chan's Elemental Sight looks like (It appears in her eye like the clip) Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: If you got confused about the last part of chapter 3, like Esdesesama, I apologize. I know that Tatsuya didn't use Material Burst. Those were the only two words she could read through the magic limiter, okay? Hope you understand now. Feduran, you have quite a great idea! Just a little spice in it, but I'll add Miyuki to that too...

* * *

><p>After, Miyuki revealed to us that he was being trained under Kokonoe Yakumo and he was great at ninjutsu. The spell that Tatsuya-kun had done on Hanzo was an Essential Singularity-Type Spell. After an explanation of what he did, he put his Silver Horn CAD back into its briefcase. Though, Azusa kinda went a little over excited about seeing the CAD, which was made by Taurus Silver. More explaining was done then.<p>

Miyuki and Hanzo apologized to each other. It was then concluded that Tatsuya-kun could join the Disciplinary Committee. Miyuki and I were then told on what our jobs were as secretary. Mari left with Tatsuya-kun to the Committee room.

I went home thinking about the two words I could only read through the limiter. He was the one. I've finally found him. "No, not yet," I said to myself quietly. "The time isn't right yet." I still needed some more evidence, such as how my wound four years ago healed very fast. Then I moved on to another subject in my mind. Miyuki.

I knew that she loved him. Not in a sibling way though. I worried that conflicts would've happened to our relationship if I told her that I was in love with Tatsuya-kun. She's strong. Very. And I don't want to fight her. It's possible that I would end up….killing her by accident. I shook my head. I already have too much blood on my hands. But not as much as _him._

As I arrived home, Otou-sama somehow sensed that I had a conflict. "Hiromi, what's the matter?" he asked. "It's nothing Otou-sama," I lied. "You know I don't like it when you have a conflict. If I have to, I can get it off your mind," he said in a serious tone. "You know I don't want blood to splatter," I replied. "It's okay. I can resolve this. I just need some time." Finally, he settled down. I went to my room immediately. Lavender tea was served for me by his requests. I was glad because my mind needed to cool down.

Tatsuya-kun, are you hiding something tremendous? I nearly started biting my nails, but stopped because it was unlady-like. Perfection was important to me. Though not totally perfect. I slipped into bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day was a short festival. My guess was that it was for joining clubs. I had just finished my work as secretary and I sat down to rest my tired legs. Tatsuya-kun was walking around the place. He saw me and I waved at him with a smile. He waved back at me but was stopped. It seemed like something was happening, he ran off. I tried to see what happened, but I only caught a glimpse of him running off with Chiba Erika. His friend I guess.<p>

Once my legs finally started working again, I walked around. Spotting Miyuki, I ran to her. "Miyuki, are you done with your duties?" I asked. "Yes," she answered. "Have you seen my brother though?" I hesitated to speak of him running off with Erika. "He just ran off to do his job," I responded. She looked disappointed. "Why don't we just talk and look for Tatsuya-kun then?" I suggested. Miyuki nodded. We started walking. "You know, I just have to ask you about him hanging around girls," I said. "I once asked him 'Are you dating already?', and he said no. Which makes me concerned with his relationship with girls nowadays," she replied. I faked a chuckle. "I guess you must be protective of him," I said. "Yes, I don't really want him to be dating someone just yet," she replied. I probably knew that she would do something to the one who was dating Tatsuya-kun. Was she really willing to get her hands dirty to make Tatsuya-kun hers? It made me slightly afraid of her, but Miyuki was good, right? The question seemed difficult to answer.

A few minutes later I heard that Tatsuya-kun had arrested Takeaki Kirihara and a fight had happened between him and Kirihara's friends. I was glad to know that he was all right. He invited me to join him and his friends at a cafe.

We talked about what happened. I had tea as usual. When Miyuki said that no one could possibly defeat Tatsuya-kun, it made me suspicious. Then a small moment happened between them. "You know, that's not sibling banter," Leo said. "You don't think so?" the siblings asked at the same time. Leo dropped his head to the table while I chuckled nervously. "Don't even think about calling out this lovey-dovey brother and sister," Erika said. "Right my mistake," Leo replied, bring his head back up. "I take exception into to that insinuation!" Then Miyuki leaned on Tatsuya-kun, which made me a little jealous. I maintained my lady-like posture. "Oh, where's the harm?" she asked. "It's the fact that you and I are bound by intense sibling love." Erika and Leo dropped their heads to the table at the same time while me and Mizuki blushed slightly. Tatsuya-kun winked at Miyuki. "Miyuki, don't get too carried away, all right?" he said. "There's at least two people here who doesn't realize we're joking." I sighed, trying to make it not look like a relieved one.

"Eh?" Mizuki said. "Joking?" Erika raised her head and looked at Mizuki. "Well, that's our Mizuki for you!" she said. Then we went off to the topic of antinite. Tatsuya-kun raised a finger to his mouth. "I'd like to take this conversation off-the-record…" he said. Everybody but Miyuki and I went closer to hear what he was going to say. "To be precise, what I used was something that applied to the theories of Cast Jamming…'Specific Magic Jamming'." he said. "Does such a type of magic exist?" Mizuki asked. "Probably not, but…" Tatsuya-kun responded. "Doesn't that mean you've come up with a new type of magic, in theory?" Erika asked. "I think that 'stumbled upon it by accident' is a more apt term," he responded. "When you try to use two CADs at once, the Psion waves interfere, and in most cases, the magic doesn't activate. You all know that, right?" he asked. "Yeah, I even experienced it firsthand," Leo answered. "Who do you think you are?" Erika teased. "What did you say?" he replied. "Well, there's no way that you have such high-tech skills!" she replied. "Now, now," Mizuki cut in.

"And so," Tatsuya-kun continued. "You launch a magic sequence that causes one CAD to jam the other, and with the other CAD you launch an activation sequence that has the opposite effect. The activation sequence is reproduced and amplified, and Psion signals are released as Non-Systematic Magic." There was a long explanation and it was over. We went home.

Today was the fourth day of the new member invitation week. Things went as normal as they did. Tatsuya-kun's popularity seemed to have boosted up quite much. I had lunch with the Student Council and Tatsuya-kun again. Mari said that she heard about a girl named Mibu Sayaka being verbally abused by him. He denied it. She also noted that Sayaka's face was all red, which made Miyuki freeze half of the table. She seemed to be bothered by it very much. Tatsuya-kun told her to calm down and she realized what she did and gasped. The ice went away then. She apologized to us. Then the anti-magic international political organization Blanche was mentioned. Mayumi and Mari were shocked that he knew about the organization.

During the explanation, it happened again. "That can't be helped, considering your position, Chairwoman," Tatsuya-kun said. "Eh?" she replied. "This is a national institution, and the country is doing all the restricting and hiding," he responded. Mayumi blushed. "Is that your way of consoling me?" Azusa spoke. "B-But Chairwoman, it was Shiba-kun who drove you to the brink." Mari smirked. "To drive someone to the brink and then follow through your own, you're quite the brilliant gigolo," she said. "And it looks like you've got Mayumi tied around your finger!" Mayumi gasped and blushed a little more. "M-Mari! Don't say things like that!" Miyuki started freezing the table again.

"Gigolo…" she said. I started to get nervous. She could possibly just freeze the entire school with her emotions! "A brilliant one…" Tatsuya-kun tried to calm her down. "Hey, calm down, Miyuki, they're just joking," he said. She calmed down then. Mari asked him about what he was going to do about Mibu Sayaka.

He patted Miyuki's head, which made her blush. Lunch ended. Miyuki and I headed off back to class.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as I entered my room. Should I do it? But if I do, I could put myself into a life threatening position. This isn't the right time yet. For now, I'll just not use it. The last time I used my memory reading spell, I coughed blood and became sick for a while.<p>

"When the time is right...Tatsuya-kun…"

* * *

><p>NA: I'm getting really hungry for reviews and followers for this story lol. I check my story, like everytime after school and every once in awhile! ;) See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Okay, I'm speeding this up a little now. This is the end of Enrollment Arc. By the way Ferduran-san, A-chan only suspects that he is Taurus Silver. I too hope for a second season, because they can't just leave us like that! XD

* * *

><p>The day went as normal as always. But things with Ms. Mibu Sayaka lately. Well, I'm not going to explain what happened, it's just far too much detail! Let's just move on to the more interesting part of this week!<p>

Just as Mayumi finished her speech, two explosions happened. An invasion? It shook the auditorium. Tatsuya-kun, as well as some other members of the Disciplinary Committee, arrested the few Course 2 students who were going to go somewhere. Something was thrown into the auditorium from outside. A gas bomb. It went off. Everybody nearby it became alert. "Don't breathe in the smoke!" Hanzo said. He casted a spell onto the bomb, capturing the gas that came out and levitated it back outside. "All right…" he said. In a few seconds, intruders came in. They had masks and guns on them. Mari casted an MID Field to knock them out. Her phone rang, she picked it up. "Intruders? Over there, too?" she asked. I could hear gunshots. "Chairwoman!" Tatsuya-kun called. "I'm going to go check out the Practical Skills Wing where the explosion happened!" She turned to him. "Tatsuya-kun.." she said. "Onii-sama! I'm going with you!" Miyuki said. "Watch your backs!" Mari said. "Right!" they both said.

* * *

><p>Outside, there was a rough battle. Three enemies started casting their magic. Before they could, I pressed the buttons on my CAD and used Monarch, which knocked them back. They fell to the ground, groaning in pain. I sighed in relief. Then, I looked at one of them. Just reading one piece of memory would be fine for me. It wouldn't put me into a life threatening situation if I just read one piece. I touched his heart and closed my eyes. It took me a quick second to find the memory. "The main force will go into the library while the others will just distract the students," their commander said. I opened my eyes again and removed my hand from his heart. I saw her. Mibu Sayaka. She was in the memory. I ran to the library.<p>

* * *

><p>Once I got in, I immediately hid behind a counter. I saw Tatsuya-kun, Miyuki and Erika enter. I waved at them to have them come over. We were silent and waiting. Tatsuya-kun closed his eyes. Elemental Sight? "Two at the foot of the stairs," he said. "One at the top of the stairs. Four in the Special Reading Room on the second floor...by my count."<p>

"Incredible! With you around, Tatsuya, there's no point in them ambushing us," Erika said quietly. "I definitely wouldn't want to oppose you in an actual battle." I made sure he was correct, and he was. "I wonder what they're doing in the Special Reading Room?," Miyuki said. "They're probably trying to steal the school's classified materials," I responded. "By the way, Hiromi, how did you know that they were here?" Tatsuya-kun asked. I stayed silent for a moment. "I can't tell you that." A suspicious look crossed his face. Erika jumped out of our cover with her baton CAD. She ran toward the stairs. "Who are you?" A man asked, showing himself. "Stop!" The first man tried to hit her with some kind of baton, but she hopped to dodge it. Erika then hit the second man in the stomach and hit the first man, knocking both of them out. She gave a short sigh of relief.

"Erika!" Tatsuya-kun said. "Who's there?" another guy said. A student came down the stairs and Erika ran to him. He had a real sword. She stopped his attack with her baton and said "Just leave this to me!" Tatsuya-kun replied "Very well." The three of us nodded at each other and cast spells to make us go quick. I casted Skipper, which made me disappear into magical butterflies. They all flew quick to the second floor. I re-materialized as they came together. Tatsuya-kun had his CAD in hand.

He cut through the door and it fell to the ground in front of us. "Game over!" he said, destroying their equipments. "Your plot is now history." he said. "Shiba-kun…" Mibu Sayaka said. "Dammit!" one of the men said, pulling out a gun. I didn't flinch nor feel afraid. Sayaka gasped. As he was about to shoot us, Miyuki casted an ice spell at his hand. He gasped and yelled in pain from frostbite. "Don't do anything foolish," she said. "There's no way any malicious intent towards Onii-sama could escape me." Sayaka looked at them. "Mibu-senpai, this is reality," Tatsuya-kun said. She turned her face to him and gasped. "A world where everyone is equal and receives the same treatment," he continued. "No such place exists. If there was a world of equality, where talent and aptitude didn't matter, we would all be equally snubbed there. Mibu-senpai, you were being used. This is the reality of that sweet-sounding ideal that someone else whispered to you." She put a hand to her chest. "But why...How did this happen?" she asked. "Are you trying to say that trying to wipe out discrimination was a mistake?! I'm sure that you yourself grew up being compared to your talented sister. And you must've suffered unjust humiliation!" She started sounding like she was about to cry. "I'm sure you've been mocked by all around you!" Sayaka opened her eyes as Miyuki began to speak.

"I have no contempt for Onii-sama," she said. Sayaka looked at her. "Even if everyone in the world but me were to slander, disparage, and mock Onii-sama, I would still give him the same love and respect that I always have. It's true that there are ignorant people who look down on Onii-sama. But there are far more people who recognize how splendid Onii-sama is! Mibu-senpai, I feel sorry for you."

"What did you say?!" Sayaka asked.

"Wasn't there anyone who acknowledged you? Was magic the only barometer by which you could be measured? Onii-sama certainly acknowledged you."

Her eyes went wide at the statement.

"Your swordplay skills and your beauty," Miyuki continued. "But those are just superficial things!" Sayaka replied. "But they're just as much a part of you…" Miyuki said. "They're what make you attractive, and they define who you are, don't they? You and Onii-sama have just only met, remember. What exactly were you seeking from him?" Sayaka tensed up. "Well, I…" Miyuki looked at her straight in the eye. "In the end, no one despised you as a "Weed" more than...you yourself!" Sayaka's eyes were wide with horror as she thought of Miyuki's words. Then, "Mibu! Use the ring!"

One of the men threw a gas bomb to the ground. Sayaka used the ring on her finger. Cast-Jamming huh? The ring must be made out of antinite. "Cast-Jamming, huh?" Tatsuya-kun said the words that I thought of. "Onii-sama!" Miyuki said. He blocked our view with his body. Then, the men came forward. Tatsuya-kun fought with his ninjutsu skills, knocking both of them out as if it was nothing. Sayaka ran out the door as we were distracted. Miyuki was about to stop her with a spell but, "Miyuki! Back off." She turned her head to look at Tatsuya-kun. "Onii-sama…Shouldn't we have taken her into custody?" He replied "When you don't have good visibility, there's no need to push yourself too hard. Besides…I'm sure she'll capture her for us." Erika, I thought.

* * *

><p>"Tatsuya-kun," I said. He looked at me. "What is it?" he asked. "I just want you to know that….someday I'll tell you the truth." He raised a brow. "For now...just wait for that day." Miyuki seemed highly suspicious of me now. "All right then…" he responded. Then, he patted my head. I was certainly surprised and blushed. "I'll wait forever if I have to," he kindly said. I could feel Miyuki's aura of jealousy.<p>

* * *

><p>After the event, Sayaka explained everything to us. Misunderstandings were fixed with truths. She then cried while holding onto Tatsuya-kun. Miyuki watched her pitifully. Tatsuya-kun decided to demolish Blanche, after a short discussion, Juumonji Katsuto-san decided to let him do it. Then when he said that if anyone tries to ruin his and Miyuki's daily life, he would eradicate them and for him, it was his highest priority. This made me realize that he only has emotions to her. That he was bound to her. I knew it from studying the two. But, was he beginning to harbour emotions to me? The smile he gave me and when he patted my head. It all felt like he was showing true emotions toward me.<p>

Ms. Ono had been eavesdropping on us. She talked to Sayaka and gave us the location of the hideout. An abandoned factory. We were going to break in head-on. Erika, Leo, Miyuki, Juumonji-san, Tatsuya-kun, Kirihara-san, and I went to infiltrate. Tatsuya-kun gave everyone a role for his plan. We crashed through the gate safely with Leo's Panzer.

* * *

><p>My role was to just check extra rooms inside. I entered with the siblings, but soon went another way. I used Elemental Sight and saw a few inside the room next to me. I opened the door slowly. They had guns in their hands all pointed at me. "I'm very sorry to interrupt," I said. "But I have to do what I must." Before they could shoot me, I casted Nymph. It is a spell that can be used as a tracking device or as a spell to make the victims fall asleep, it is the caster's decision on which one it will it be used as. Of course, I used the sleeping pollen one. A poppy's pollen can make you fall asleep with a large dose. Butterflies emitted from my hand and they sprinkled the pollen onto the men, making them fall asleep. I sighed once I was done. I was glad that I didn't have to kill.<p>

Then I sensed it. Miyuki...you can...cast Niflheim…?

It was over then.

* * *

><p>"That day will be after the Nine Schools Competition ends. The day that I want to confess to you about the past. Though, I may find out something I wasn't supposed to as well," I quietly said.<p>

* * *

><p>NA: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Heh heh, this is starting to get interesting for me as well. I have so many good ideas on what will happen in the next Arc! Leave a review, because I would appreciate it very much!


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: I apologize for another delay! Keep those reviews coming guys! Heheh that hot spring part is also in here for a treat by the way...

* * *

><p>We had a meeting about the Nine Schools Competition in the Student Council. It was decided that Tatsuya-kun would become one of the engineers. I swear, I never seem to get tired of Mayumi jumping out of her seat. Her eyes twinkled with hope. It made me want to say "Mayumi! Would you please stop looking at Tatsuya-kun with those eyes?!" Then a prep session was planned for after school.<p>

Later, we were doing our own work. Tatsuya-kun was trying out his new holster for his CAD. Azusa was, once again, very happy to see the Silver Horn Custom "Trident". Man, she must really really like Taurus Silver. Well, I've heard of the genius engineer of course. But I wasn't that much into magic engineering as well. As if a switch went on, Azusa's eyes sparkled so much while being let to touch the CAD. "Oh, how I adore you Lord Silver…" she said while holding it tightly to her cheek. Miyuki suddenly missed. Then, a question caught my attention.

"I wonder what kind of person Taurus Silver is?" Azusa wondered. "Does he intrigue you?" Tatsuya-kun asked. "Eh? For sure, he intrigues me!" she responded. "I mean, it's that Taurus Silver! Starting with Loop Casting a reality, he's an engineering genius said to have catapulted specialized CAD software by at least ten years!" I was very surprised. I've never seen her much like that before. That must mean she's very interested in Taurus Silver very much huh?

"I see I'm not well-informed. Who knew that he was held in such high regard…" Tatsuya-kun said. "Hey, hey, Shiba-kun, what kind of person do you think Taurus Silver is?" Azusa asked. "Let's see…" he replied. "He might actually be a Japanese youth like you or me." Miyuki missed again. "M-Miyuki is something wrong?" I asked nervously. "Nothing! Everything is certainly fine!" she responded. "Well then, please d-do a little better at not m-missing...okay?" I stuttered. Why would she be concerned with Taurus Silver? Wasn't the only person she was in love with was Tatsuya-kun? Or...was he Taurus Silver? They certainly did have the same initials. The more I wonder the more it feels like I'm getting close to finding out something.

"Japanese, did you say?" Azusa asked. "Since he works exclusively for FLT, a Japanese firm," Tatsuya-kun answered. "By the way, A-chan," Mayumi cut in. "Yes?" Azusa said. "Weren't you supposed to finish your assignment during the lunch break?" Mayumi asked. Azusa gasped. "Chairwoman!" She broke into tears, well just not crying, you know what I mean? "I'll help you out just a little, all right?" Mayumi said. "For real?" said Azusa. "So what kind of assignment is this, exactly?" Mayumi asked. Azusa grabbed her touchscreen and Mayumi got up to go to her. I didn't listen much, but I only heard about Flying Magic not being feasible in the real world. I couldn't focus on two things at once, so yeah.

Now it was the prep session. Tatsuya-kun had to prove himself, so he had to adjust someone's CAD. That someone was Kirihara. In the end, Tatsuya-kun was allowed to become an the engineer in the Nine Schools Competition. To be honest, I was very glad for him.

* * *

><p>The next day was the Nine Schools Competition Launch Ceremony. I stood with the other students up on the stage. Miyuki pinned the school's symbol onto all of our jackets while Mayumi said names. I watched Miyuki blush with a smile to Tatsuya-kun. I badly wanted to cut in between the two, but I stood still. Then the audience clapped.<p>

After, I was chosen to have Tatsuya-kun as my engineer. I thanked Kami-sama. The only thing that bothered me was that everyone in his group was a girl. That doesn't count Miyuki though, because I understand that she feels more comfortable with Tatsuya-kun adjusting her CAD.

* * *

><p>A few days later, it was time to go. I went inside the bus with the others. Mayumi was an hour and thirty minutes late. She was wearing a sun hat and dress with yellow heels. I watched her walk closer to Tatsuya-kun. He walked away after talking to her. Minutes later she was annoyed by him and was complaining. I was sitting next to Shizuku. I glanced at Miyuki, who looked sad. I guess she was looking forward to sitting with her brother. Shizuku got up and talked to Miyuki. Miyuki looked at the three of us and smiled while blushing slightly. "You're right," she said to Shizuku. "Really, Onii-sama can be kind to a fault in the strangest ways." Honoka smiled and quietly said "All right!" Miyuki had her hands on her cheeks and giggling. This made me chuckle.<p>

What is this? What am I sensing? I shot out of my seat. "There's something coming!" I shouted. Chiyoda Kanon sensed it as well. "Look out!" she said. It was a car and it was going to crash into the bus. We stopped roughly. I sensed magic. This wasn't an accident, was it? Kanon rose up and began to cast a spell. Morisaki got up and drew his CAD saying "Vanish!" Shizuku also started to cast a spell. "Stop!" she said. "Disperse!" Kanon said. "Idiots! Stop it!" Mari yelled. "Everyone, calm down!" Mayumi said. "Cancel those spells!" Mari commanded. "Juumonji, do you think you can hold it off?" she asked Juumonji-san. "Just blocking it won't be a problem…" he answered. "But the Psion storm is overpowering. I can't extinguish the fire as well!" Miyuki turned to face him. "I'll take care of the fire!" she said. "I'm counting on you," Juumonji-san said. "Right," she responded. Her activation sequences started. Then it was done.

It wasn't Miyuki who stopped the fire, was it? Gram Dispersion. I knew who cast that spell. It was Tatsuya-kun.

Everyone was now safe, and I was glad.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at the accommodation. I walked out of the bus. Miyuki immediately ran to her brother. He gave me a look. "You know right?" his look said to me. I nodded and gave him a look. "You were the one who stopped the fire. Thank you. Also, I think we should keep our guards up just in case. Ever since that incident, I've been getting a strange feeling." He nodded back at me and I walked inside the building.<p>

That night was the banquet. Students from all nine schools were there. People approached me and asked me questions. They cleared the way for Ichijo Masaki and Cardinal George. "It is nice to see you here, Ichijo-san," I said, bowing. "So now First High has three people from the Ten Master Clans?" he asked. "Mitsuya Hiromi," I introduced myself. "The charming and beloved daughter, correct?" George asked. I chuckled. "As expected from you Shinkurou Kichijouji-san." He was quite surprised that I knew his real name. They left, but I pulled on Masaki's coat. He looked at me. "Shiba Miyuki...may not be for you," I said. "Is it true?" he asked. "Is it true that you are the family's fortune teller?" I gave no answer. "Good luck," I said. He continued walking.

A few minutes later, it started. "Uh…" the announcer said. "At tonight's Nine Schools Competition banquet, we have a number of eminent guests in attendance. Let us now take this opportunity to receive some words of encouragement from the chairman of the Magic Association, Mr. Kudou Retsu." The lights shut off. A spotlight turned on and a woman stood there. Eh? Wait, that's not it yet. I sensed Sensory Interference Magic. Kudou-sama was behind the woman. He whispered something to her and she walked off the stage. Then the lights came back on, revealing himself. Everyone was surprised. He spoke.

"But as far as I could see, only six of you saw through it as a magic trick," he said. I raised an eyebrow. He spoke for a while. At the end, everybody applauded.

* * *

><p>After the banquet, we were sent to our rooms. Honoka, Shizuku, Miyuki and I sat on our beds and was wearing our sleepwear. We talked about the NSC. We decided that we were going to see Mayumi's speed-shooting. I was looking forward to see the Elven SniperPrincess in action again. There was a knock at the door. Honoka opened it. It was Eimi and the others. We were all going to go to the hot spring.

Miyuki showered and I was putting on my robe. "Honoka, you've got such a great body!" Eimi said. "Ehhh?" she replied. "Honoka…" Eimi said. "What do you want?" Honoka asked. "Would you mind if I peeled them?" Eimi asked. "Of course I mind!" Honoka responded. "Shizuku! Help me!" I heard Shizuku getting up. "Why not?" she said. "Shizuku!" Honoka pleaded. "But why?!" There was a quick moment of silence. "Because you've got a big bust Honoka," Shizuku responded. "Whaaat?!" Honoka said. "Now that we've got Shizuku's permission…" Eimi said. "Let's just do it!" one of the girls said. "Can I help?" Subaru asked. "No!" Honoka yelled. I had been waiting for Miyuki and she was ready. Her hair was tied up while mine was left down as usual. We both came out.

"What on earth is that commotion about?" Miyuki asked. Three of the girls were around Honoka. They stopped what they were doing and looked at both of us. Miyuki and I slipped into the spring and sat gracefully. The four girls were staring at us and were blushing. We looked at them, curious why they were looking at us like that. "What is it?" we both said at the same time. "Oh, uh, sorry about that. I was mesmerized for a moment," Subaru said. "Hey, stop it, you guys! Miyuki and Hiromi's normal!" Honoka said. We both tensed up. "Come on…" Miyuki said while I nervously chuckled. We were both blushing. "We're all girls here…" I said. "What are you saying?" Miyuki asked them. "All girls here…" Eimi said. "Yeah, we know that, but…" They blushed more. "I don't know how to explain it," Subaru said. "But it's like gender doesn't even matter anymore...looking at both of you, Hiromi, Miyuki…"

"Oh, please. Stop teasing me," Miyuki said. I slipped my whole body in and Miyuki followed. Once again we were graceful. "Hey!" Miyuki said. They all moved toward us. "You'd better cut it out, or all of us here will end up soaking in a bath of ice-water!" Eimi said. "Hey, we were just joking, okay?" Subaru replied. "That's right, it was just a joke," one of the girls said. "What's going on?" Shizuku asked.

After a while they started talking about Masaki. A statement caught my eye. "I've never thought of him as a potential love interest," Miyuki said. You're lying aren't you? Even if you have straight face, I can tell that you do think of Tatsuya-kun like that.

My fears came back. No. I mustn't think of that. I cleared my head. The Nine Schools Competition is going to start soon. And I'm sure that someone will try to interfere. I just know it.

* * *

><p>NA: Xorion1997, I think I will make Hiromi more love struck and amazed! Also, Ferduran, maybe it will, maybe it won't restore his emotions...only fate will decide...:3


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Took me half a day just to finish this!

* * *

><p>Today was the first day of the Nine Schools Competition. I sat with Tatsuya-kun and the others. The Battle Board event was first to go. Mari was in that one. She applied Fortification Magic while multi-casting Movement Magic and Vibration Magic. She's not even close to as good as me when controlling multiple magics at the same time. After all, the Mitsuya family's specialty is that. We all knew who was going to win of course.<p>

Now it was the Speed Shooting event. There were lots of people. Mayumi was quite popular huh? Loud cheers started when Mayumi walked out onto the stage. She was going against Matoba Keiko, a Fifth High student. The countdown began and Keiko and Mayumi got their rifle CADs ready. Nobody should underestimate the Elven Princess in losing. Mayumi was far too skilled for Keiko. It started and the clay targets started flying out. She was quick and had accurate aiming. "Amazing," Shizuka said. "Ms. Saegusa's 'Der Freischutz'...It's even faster than last year," Miyuki said. "I expected it from Mayumi," I said. Near the end of the match, Mayumi used one hand only to shoot her last shot. She won, seventy points more that Keiko. She turned around and waved to First High and everybody cheered.

That night, we celebrated her victory. All Student Council female members celebrated with her. We spoke about plenty of things. Miyuki left to tell Tatsuya-kun about him filling in for Mayumi's engineer for the Women's Crowd Ball.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was going to see him in the stage, but I stopped only to see him helping Mayumi stretching. They finished up. I watched the two talk to each other. Mayumi was smiling at him. I depressingly started to walk back. "Hiromi!" I heard his voice and turned around. "Did you want to see me?" Tatsuya-kun asked. "I was, but you were busy with Mayumi so I thought that I should've just left you two..." I responded. "You can say what you want now," he said. I smiled. "I was wondering if you had time to help me pick an outfit for the Ice Pillars Break event." He smiled back at me and patted my head. "Sure." Just being patted in the head by Tatsuya-kun was enough to make my heart race. "See you later then," I said, waving and walking.<p>

It was finally starting. Mayumi was going against Yamagami Misato from Seventh High. She served. In the end, Mayumi won. Then we watched Kanon's round of Ice Pillars Break. It started. She used Landmine Source. As expected from the family that is known to be skilled in Long-range Solid Matter Vibration Type Magic and in spells that cause the earth to vibrate. Two of her opponent's pillars broke. Three more broke. Her opponent looked very desperate to win. She tried to defend her pillars, but her spell was no match for Kanon's spell. In the end, Kanon won. Kanon turned around and did a peace sign toward us. Isori Kei smiled.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, all of us, Leo, Mikihiko, Erika, Mizuki, Honoka, Shizuka, Miyuki, and came to Tatsuya-kun's room. I sat on one of the beds. We discovered that Tatsuya-kun had a Weaponized Integrated CAD. He threw the briefcase it was in to Leo to try it out.<p>

Night fell and I found out the CAD was a sword.

* * *

><p>The next day was Mari in the second round of the Battle Board event. She was in the lead again. I gasped. I sensed a spell. I looked at Tatsuya-kun, who also noticed something. That strange feeling came back again. The student who was behind her flew to Mari. Mari prepared to cast a spell, but stopped and caught the student instead. The water drained out. Tatsuya-kun got up and headed down. I was about to follow but he told me that I should just stay with the others.<p>

Mari was taken to the Susono Base Hospital by Tatsuya-kun. She had broken her ribs. He stayed with her while she was being treated. After that, Tatsuya-kun went on to find out how the incident happened. I wanted to help him, so I came to his room. I knocked. He opened the door.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked. "You're too focused on this, so don't worry about it," he said. "But you're working too-" Tatsuya-kun interrupted me by putting his hand on my shoulder. "You remind of Miyuki," he said. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll tell you the information I managed to get tomorrow." I nodded.

Then I went to a meeting with Mayumi and the others. We were in the lead, yet Third High was catching up to us. Miyuki was going to take Mari's place in the Official Mirage Bat event. I hoped that we would win very much.

* * *

><p>On the fourth day of the competition and the first day of the Rookie Event, Honoka and Shizuku were going to compete. Honoka was competing in the Battle Board event and Shizuku in the Speed Shooting event.<p>

We sat and waited for the Speed Shooting event to start. Honoka was starting later. Right now was Shizuku's qualifying round. The alarm went off and Shizuku put on her glasses. The clay targets flew out and she shot. She had set the whole scoring area as her Magic Activation Zone and tagged all the solid substances inside the zone with Vibrating Wave Magic. Active Air Mine was the spell. Shizuku succeeded.

Watching all these different events made me want to already compete. Oh, I forgot to tell you which ones. Ice Pillars Break event and Mirage Bat event were the ones I was doing.

Shizuku was now competing against Kawamura Minami from Second High. Minami was anxious and desperate to catch up to Shizuku. Shizuku ended up winning and First High cheered loud. I was very amazed by Tatsuya-kun's skills and a huge spark of hope lit within me.

Now it was Honoka's turn. The Women's Rookie event Battle Board. It was about to start. Tatsuya-kun gave us shades and we wore them. Right when it started, an optical spell happened from Honoka. So that's what the shades are for. Honoka accelerated quick and ahead of the others. I clapped my hands together. "Your plan was a success!" I said. "Yeah," Tatsuya-kun replied with a smile.

After it was over, we went down to see her. She ran to Tatsuya-kun and held his hands while thanking him. Tatsuya-kun congratulated her and she started to get teary. I chuckled. Honoka explained to us that she would always wimp out during matches and that she hardly ever won. Tatsuya-kun looked at Shizuku to get an explanation. She whispered that Honoka was talking about her elementary days. Honoka cried and thanked him a lot.

That night, Miyuki left to go visit her brother.

* * *

><p>The Women's Rookie event Ice Pillars Break had started. The platform Shizuku was on rose up. She was wearing a blue kimono. Her sleeves were tied up by a sash. I smiled. I had heard that the Women's Ice Pillars Break was like a fashion show, and that was the reason why I asked Tatsuya-kun to help me pick an outfit. She was going against Kasuga Akane from Fifth High. They started casting spells. It was quite an interesting battle and Shizuka had won. Cheers were loud from First High.<p>

Next was Miyuki. She was going against Shimizu Ayaka from Fourth High. The platform went up. Miyuki was wearing a shrine maiden outfit. The two immediately casted spells. Inferno. As I thought, Miyuki was powerful. Ayaka desperately pressed buttons on her bracelet CAD while sweat poured down on her. Her pillars began melting quick. Miyuki finished her off with an ice spell.

That night, girls gathered around Tatsuya-kun, asking him all sorts of questions. I began to feel that some boys were getting annoyed by all the praise he was getting from the girls.

The more Tatsuya-kun talks to me, the more I feel like I'm getting close to being by his side. I would have to do my best for tomorrow in the Ice Pillars Break for the school and for him. I cheerfully smiled quietly.

* * *

><p>NA: You know, I wish they'd hurry up and tell us if there's going to be a season 2! If there isn't, I swear, I'm going to die. Not this story though! This was four episodes so five left for this arc! By the way, I'm just gonna spoil you guys a little, but remember what Masaki asked Hiromi last chapter? She has another special ability just so you know!


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Changed the summary. I guess you now know a little of what's going to happen soon! Once again, I'm getting really hungry for the reviews and follows! XD

* * *

><p>"Tatsuya-kun, which one looks nicer?" I asked. I walked out in my second outfit. It was a dress with purple flowers on it, along with matching shoes and a choker. My hair was slightly waved and my makeup was perfect. "I think this one's great," he said with a smile. "Thanks!" I replied with a big smile in return. I twirled around once. He handed me my CAD. It was white with two golden butterflies imprinted on it. It was a gift from Hibiki Onii-sama. I put it on. "How does it feel?" he asked. "I made a few adjustments to it that I thought you might've liked." It felt better than ever, comfortable and natural. "It's great! You're always amazing at doing this Tatsuya-kun!" I cheerfully said.<p>

Now it was time. The platform went up and I saw the crowd. Just seeing my appearance made First High cheer loud. I was going up against Nanase Ruka, from Seventh High. She dressed in a Chinese dress with her hair tied up in a bun. I thought it was ironic that nana means seven and she goes to Seventh High. I bowed politefully. The countdown started. Then it was time. I immediately pressed the buttons on my CAD. I casted Nymph and finished her off with Sulphur. The pillars ultimately turned into many magical butterflies of colors. It was over. What does Sulphur do you ask? Well, it can use up your energy if you cast it alone. But in this case I casted Nymph as a tracking device. Sulphur can turn anything into butterflies, especially flesh and bones. It leaves no trace except only magical butterflies that disappear within five minutes.

First High seemed very amazed to finally see my skills. Even Mayumi and Mari. I smiled at First High and waved to Miyuki and them. Then the platform went down.

I ran to Tatsuya-kun. "Its all thanks to you Tatsuya-kun! We're really lucky to have you if you ask me," I said, clapping my hands once. "Thanks," he replied. I smiled.

* * *

><p>We were now back to Honoka in the Battle Board event. "Is it just me…" Erika said. "Or is this like, totally freaky? All the players wearing shades!" It was quite true though. I guess they were probably thinking that Honoka was going to cast the optical spell. "Well, why wouldn't they?" Mikihiko asked. "To counter Mitsui-san's Optical Magic, it's the most affordable sure-fire strategy." Erika sighed. "What's your problem, anyway?" he asked. "Well, because! They're just playing right into Tatsuya's hands, aren't they?" Erika responded. "I can't believe they'd go cheap and use goggles…"<p>

"Don't you think she'll try to blind them with the spray this time?" Mizuki asked. "I don't know about that…" Mikihiko said. "I think it'll be something different from last time," I said. "Yeah but I just don't see Tatsuya stooping to a simplistic strategy like that." Mikihiko responded to Mizuki. Then it was time. Honoka accelerated, but was in last place. "Late start?" asked Erika. "No, she's keeping pace!" replied Mikihiko. First place was a Third High student. Honoka made it to second then past the Third High student through a shadow. "What the…" Leo said. "Heck was that…" Mikihiko finished. "It looked like a shadow dropped onto the course," Erika said. Honoka casted another spell, putting a shadow near the edge of the course. I see. She's using Illusion Magic. Honoka won in the end. It was a smart idea, Tatsuya-kun.

* * *

><p>I stood with Eimi, Miyuki and Shizuka while Tatsuya-kun stood behind us. "Thanks to everyone's outstanding efforts, our own players have swept the Rookie Women's Pillars Break Final League," Mayumi said. "Shiba-san, Hiromi, Kitayama-san, Akechi-san, congratulations on a job well done!" The four of us bowed. "In recognition of this brilliant feat, the Tournament Committee has approached us with a proposal. Regardless of the standings in the Final, the total points awarded to our school will be the same, so they want to know if we'd like to skip the Final, and have all four of you share first place," Mayumi explained. The four of us looked at each other. "Um...uh...Actually, I'm not feeling up to it," Eimi spoke up. "I was thinking of withdrawing anyway, before you mentioned this proposal." Mayumi replied "I see." Then she turned her look toward me, Miyuki and Shizuka. "I'd like to compete," Shizuka said. "This is my chance to go all out against Miyuki...and I…don't want to pass it up."<p>

"Is that right?" Mayumi said. She took a short moment to think. "What do you want to do, Miyuki-san?" Tatsuya-kun averted his look to Miyuki. "If Kitayama-san wishes to compete against me," said Miyuki. "Then I have no reason to refuse." Mayumi nodded. "All right then. What about you Hiromi?" I confidently responded "I'll go against the winner." She nodded again.

I sat next to Tatsuya-kun and watched as the platforms Miyuki and Shizuku were on come up. It started. Miyuki began with Inferno. Then Shizuku took out a pistol-shaped CAD. I nearly gasped. She's mastered that technique? Shizuku casted Phonon Maser, making a big hole in one of Miyuki's pillars. "Phonon Maser?!" exclaimed Mayumi. "Who would've thought she'd unleash such a high-level spell?" I was surprised as Mayumi. Miyuki then casted Niflheim. I knew it. "I was right…" I whispered to myself. "Niflheim? No way…" Mari said. "Wide-Range Freezing Magic that can create liquid nitrogen, of all things!" Miyuki ended with another cast of Inferno. Shizuku's pillars blew up altogether and Miyuki won. "Your sister may be challenging for me," I said to Tatsuya-kun. "I believe that your magic rivals with Miyuki's," he responded. "We'll see…"

Here I was again, standing on the platform in front of the silent crowd. Miyuki and I bowed at each other politely and began. Just like the last round, she casted Inferno. I casted Nymph and was planning to do the same thing as my first round. I could see the determinations in our eyes. She casted an ice spell just as she did on the first round and at the same time I casted Sulphur. At the same time, our pillars were eliminated. I blinked and she did as well. I guess our magic does rival each other. Rivals. Our beauties did and our gracefullness did as well. We may be rivals, but we're good friends. When we got to see each other I laughed at what happened and she giggled. So, I guess we both won first place.

* * *

><p>I looked at myself in the mirror as I washed my face. My turquoise eyes shone like crystals and my jet-black hair draped on my shoulders. I was petite and was nearly as tall as Mayumi. I sighed. Slipping into my sleepwear, I opened the door and saw Miyuki the only one awake.<p>

"Miyuki? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I asked. "Just thinking about Onii-sama, that's all," she responded. "Do...you want to talk about it?" I asked. "You promise to not tell anybody?" Miyuki responded. I nodded and sat next to her on her bed. "I…." Miyuki started. I feared about what she was going to reveal. "I love Onii-sama, not in a sibling way though." My heart nearly stopped. "Miyuki…" I said. "I want him to just notice me for once as a girl, not as his younger sister," she continued. "Whatever I wear doesn't even catch much of his attention. I know this is wrong, but it feels right to me." She took a deep breath.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'll keep it a really good secret." I held her hands. "Maybe someday Tatsuya-kun will notice you, I just know it." But in truth, it broke my heart to know that Tatsuya-kun would never. He would be with someone else. It could be any girl he knows, even I don't know who. It could be Mayumi, me, Mari, Erika, Mizuki, Azusa, Suzune, or someone else, but just not Miyuki. I wondered if she knew it was impossible for her to be with Tatsuya-kun. Even if there was a possibility, it already would've been gone. I pitied her and myself, because I too love Tatsuya-kun. She can't be with him but I can. That was unfair to her.

She smiled slightly. I waited till Miyuki fell asleep and I shut the lights off. I sat by the window and looked at the moon. "Tatsuya-kun…" I said quietly.

* * *

><p>The next day, Morisaki and two others were competing in Monolith Code. A incident happened. The building they were in had collapsed and they suffered critical injuries. They had to stay in bed for at least three days. Tatsuya-kun and Mayumi had a private talk.<p>

The Mirage Bat event went well for me even though I didn't play in the finals. We had won this event.

Tatsuya-kun was asked to compete in Monolith Code by Mayumi. First High was very determined to win and keep their winning streak. There was a long discussion on him being chosen to be in Monolith Code. Finally, Tatsuya-kun accepted and Mayumi sighed in relief. He was given the choice to choose his two teammates. He chose Mikihiko and Leo and gave them a good reason why.

He then had to tell the two about it. I had to put my faith in Mayumi's decision. I also hoped hard that Tatsuya-kun would win.

It was the eighth day of the competition, only two days left. First up was First High vs. Eighth High. I learned that Tatsuya-kun could use Gram Demolition. They won in the end. They won each and every battle and the final was quite interesting.

I had my own fears of Tatsuya-kun going up against the Crimson Prince and Cardinal George. But for sure, he was going to win. I spoke to him before the match began.

"Tatsuya-kun….you sure that you're going to win against the Crimson Prince?" I asked. "For Miyuki's sake," he responded. So I was right. He served Miyuki and her only. I tried my best to keep my expression still. "Hey, remember what I told you back then? That I told you I would reveal to you the truth?" I asked. He nodded. "That time is coming soon," I said. "What ever it is that you're going to tell me, I'm getting the feeling that it has to do with me," he replied. "Good luck," I said as he started walking away from me. "Don't worry," he said with a reassuring smile. When he was gone, I took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>The stage was the Open Plains Stage. It began. Masaki shot out activation sequences and Tatsuya-kun used Gram Demolition to stop them. They walked toward each other slowly. Then he ran toward Masaki, having accurate aims at the activation sequences. He came to a stop to kill off activation sequences that were around him. I mostly paid attention to Masaki and Tatsuya-kun's battle. Masaki shot over to Leo to save Kichijouji and Tatsuya-kun ran toward him while he was distracted. His eyes widened and he immediately casted Air Bullet. I gasped. "Tatsuya-kun!" I whisper-shouted. I put all my hope in him to survive the spell. I released myself from the magic limiter to see what would happen next.<p>

Tatsuya-kun shot each magic sequence one by one and quick. One behind him that he missed, activated. I almost yelled his name out, but I kept myself focused. An explosion happened and Tatsuya-kun was wounded badly. "Tatsuya-san!" Mizuki and Erika said. I glanced at Miyuki. I could tell that she too was putting her hopes in him. "Tatsuya-san!" Honoka then said. He flew to the ground, and Masaki stared at Tatsuya-kun's body in horror. I thought it was all over. But. But I saw something. The spell that was used to heal me four years ago.

_Regrowth._

I gasped and covered my mouth. He stopped himself close to Masaki and rose his hand up to his ear. He snapped and amplified the sound, creating a loud sound that screeched through the speakers. I shut my eyes and covered my ears. When it was over, I opened them. Masaki slowly fell to the ground and Tatsuya-kun crouched while taking heavy breaths. He had ruptured his eardrum, which was now bleeding. Thank you! Thank you Kami-sama!

We won. Mizuki and Erika were hugging each other while Shizuku was comforting Honoka who was crying. The three boys walked toward us. Miyuki stood up from her seat and walked forward to look at Tatsuya-kun she was crying. He turned around to look at her. He was smiling. "Onii-sama…" she said. I was crying as well, secretly though. I was so glad, so glad that he was alive. So glad that he was _Mahesvara._

* * *

><p>After they went in, I ran to the medical area. Tatsuya-kun stood there trying to patch his ear up. He looked at me. "Here, I'll do it," I said as I approached him. Once I was done, we talked. "Were you crying?" he asked. "I wasn't," I lied. He wiped a tear away from my eye with his thumb. I blushed. "I'm sorry I made you worry," he said, smiling. "I'm just glad that you're alive," I responded. "If you died I would've nearly lost myself." More tears started to come, but he wiped them away clean. "Don't cry," he said. I nodded with a kind smile.<p>

Now I knew that Tatsuya-kun really is Mahesvara. My rescuer. I owe him my life. Time was almost up to tell him.

* * *

><p>NA: One more chapter for the end of NSC arc guys! Then the climax is after that...


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: I really really apologize for the delay of this chapter! I hope you like it! Last chapter of NSC arc and the climax happens next! JamesTitor, I'm not really the type to explain a lot, and I don't know how to make an explanation of that. Also, unlike the Mental Design Interference, Hiromi can only read the memories of the certain person. She cannot alter anything within the consciousness or turn bad memories into knowledge. But she can feel what the person's emotions were in the memory. And she has to touch the heart to see the memories. Hope that settles the whole thing a little!

* * *

><p>I watched the Mirage Bat event with Miyuki and Tatsuya-kun. Kobayakawa-san looked very determined. It started. They casted their magic and jumped up to hit the holographic spheres. We were in the lead right now. Then suddenly, Kobayakawa-san dropped to the ground screaming. Gasps came from the other players and the audience. I felt like something was in the air, coming from her CAD. Luckily, a person stopped her from falling. She was unconscious. Staff members came out quickly and took her away.<p>

I was about to say something to Tatsuya-kun, but his phone rang. He picked it up. "Mizuki?" he said. I looked around the First High rows and found her. She was just putting on her glasses. "Did you see something?" he asked. I could hear her voice, but I couldn't quite hear her well. "I see…" he said. "Good job, Mizuki! You just gave some extremely useful information." He ended the call. "Onii-sama…" Miyuki said. "That 'incident' just now...I might be able to pinpoint the cause," Tatsuya-kun told us. "Then just as we suspected...somebody…" Miyuki responded. "I don't think 'somebody' is the word Miyuki. I don't know but I feel like its more of a group," I said. She nodded. "Miyuki," Tatsuya-kun said. "You'd better go get ready for your match."

"But…" Miyuki said. "I told you this morning, didn't I?" he said. "There's no need for you to worry." He put his hand on hers which was holding her mobile terminal-shaped CAD. I averted my look to the ground. "Onii-sama…" she said. "I'm just going over to get your CAD checked before the match," Tatsuya-kun said. "I'll be right back." He went to the Events Office and I followed him.

He noticed me. "If you see me do anything that scares you, you have the right to be afraid of me," he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. He gave no answer. We waited in line for a while and finally made it. Tatsuya-kun looked suspicious of the staff member that was checking CADs. "Next in line?" he said. Tatsuya-kun and I walked up to him. He placed Miyuki's CAD on the counter. Then he scanned it. I could feel that Tatsuya-kun's emotion was different from all the rest I've seen. Suddenly, he grabbed the staff member by the collar and threw him to the ground. He then put his knee on the man's chest. Now I understood why he told me that earlier. So this was how strong his emotions for Miyuki were.

"You really underestimated me, didn't you?" he asked. I stood completely still, shocked from what I was seeing. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice if you tampered with something of Miyuki's?" he said. "What did you inject into this CAD with that examination device? I'm sure it's just not a virus." The look in Tatsuya-kun's eyes scared me. They were like a demon's eyes. "Still, all of the accidents that occurred during this tournament couldn't have been your doing, could they?" The man looked afraid, very afraid. I wanted to stop Tatsuya-kun, but I had no strength to do it. "I see…" Tatsuya-kun said. "So you don't want to say?" He lifted his hand and moved it toward the man's head. Just when I was about to stop Tatsuya-kun, Kudou-sama came. The two of us bowed at him. He explained to us that the virus was called Golden Electron Silkworms. I sighed in relief when Kudou-sama left.

We walked back to the base. There was only silence. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said. "No, you don't have to apologize. I understand that you...only have real emotions toward Miyuki," I said, looking at the ground. "You noticed?" he asked. I nodded. "You don't have to tell me why." There was silence again. We arrived.

As we entered, people stared at Tatsuya-kun. "Onii-sama!" Miyuki said, running to him. "Sorry about that. For making you worry…" he said. "No, no. Still…" she replied. "It's just that whenever you get angry for real, it's always for my sake…" Tatsuya-kun smiled. "I guess you're right," he said. "It's only for your sake that I can get angry for real." The people who were watching the two looked surprised at what Tatsuya-kun said.

"But listen, Miyuki…"

"It's only natural for an older brother to get mad for his younger sister," he said. Miyuki was blushing while tears formed in her eyes. "And that's the one 'natural thing' left in my heart." I looked back to the ground with a depressed face. Maybe he can't develop emotions toward another person. Like me. "So Miyuki…" he cupped her cheek and she looked at him. "You don't have to be sad. Not only that, but your makeup is pretty today. It would be a shame for it to get ruined by tears. Remember, today is your day to shine…" She smiled. "Are you kidding, my dear Onii-sama?" Mayumi interrupted the moment.

"My, my, Tatsuya-kun!" she said. "When I was informed by the tournament committee that one of our students had gone on a rampage, I didn't know what to make of it…but it was just a big brother with a hardcore sister complex who went berserk over someone hitting on his precious, precious, little sister." Miyuki nervously smiled while a nerve struck inside me. Saegusa Mayumi...you and your little teasings…

"Is something wrong Hiromi?" Mayumi asked. "It's nothing!" I lied, putting on a cheerful face. A few people laughed. Then Tatsuya-kun looked a little embarrassed to me. I only smiled.

* * *

><p>Miyuki was doing well in Mirage Bat. When the first round ended, Miyuki asked to use "that". I wondered what it was. He let her use whatever it was and said that she could do anything she wanted.<p>

As the second round was starting, I looked at what was in her hand. A small controller. Wait, that isn't what I think I sense, is it? Flying Magic? T-That's impossible!

The round started and the players except for Miyuki began hitting the holographic spheres. I looked at Tatsuya-kun, She started and flew. "No way!" I whispered. All the other girls were amazed. The audience as well. We won the second round thanks to Taurus Silver's new accomplishment. I still couldn't believe that Flying Magic was now here.

At Miyuki's break, I talked to her. "You were really amazing out there Miyuki," I said. "Thank you," she replied. I sighed and said "I wish I was still playing Mirage Bat right now…" She giggled and said "Onii-sama could let you try it." I replied "I would like to, but maybe another time." Miyuki told us that she was going to Tatsuya-kun again. She never did come back though, so I thought that she must've gone to bed in his room. I used Nymph to check on the two before going to bed.

Closing my eyes, I could see through the butterfly's eyes. There, I saw Tatsuya-kun sitting next to Miyuki, who was sleeping. She held his hand as she slept. Everytime I see those two touch, my heart hurts. I had decided to keep myself as a close friend to the Shiba siblings, drawing the line between me and Tatsuya-kun. The thought of me and Tatsuya-kun together made me feel like Miyuki would become hurt.

It was time for the final round of Mirage Bat. The other players received the Flying Magic controller it seemed. It was quite amazing, really. To finally see Flying Magic in Mirage Bat was amazing in my eyes. Miyuki was as graceful as always. I looked at Tatsuya-kun and he had an angry expression. I wondered what he was thinking about.

After, we celebrated Miyuki's victory. She told us that Tatsuya-kun had gone to bed early. To me, it felt like something was in the air.

* * *

><p>When it was around midnight, everyone but me was asleep. I was up at the rooftop to get fresh air. Suddenly, I felt a powerful spell being activated. I nearly lost my breath when I realized what the spell was. Why would a Yotsuba be here?<p>

Mist Dispersion was casted again and again. At the same time, I sensed a powerful being. There was so much power within that being that I began to feel afraid. Out of all the powerful beings I sensed, this was being surpassed all of the people who I sensed were powerful. Stronger than the head of Yotsuba, Yotsuba Maya. It reminded me of Tatsuya-kun's eyes when he was about to kill that staff member. A demon's eyes. I wrapped my arms around myself and dropped onto the hard ground. I shuddered at the thought that Tatsuya-kun was that being. "No," I said. "Tatsuya-kun and Miyuki can't be…"

I walked to my room with the fear still in my head. Tatsuya-kun was heading to his room, and he saw me. He was wearing a black outfit. "Hiromi, why are you still up?" he asked. "Tatsuya-kun...I...I felt a powerful being's presence and...I'm afraid of that being," I said. He looked alert and he walked toward me. Then he wrapped his arms around me. I was surprised and I felt safe in his arms. The feeling of fear melted away as I hugged him. "Thank you," I said. Politely pulling away, I continued walking to my room. I couldn't help but think of me in his arms again. I blushed at my own thoughts and smiled.

* * *

><p>On the final day of the NSC, I watched the final Monolith Code round with the others. Juumonji-san, Hanzo-san and a student I didn't know were competing. They won. It was concluded that First High claimed victory. In the afternoon, Miyuki, me, and some others were awarded with medals.<p>

The final party was peaceful. Many students danced together. I talked to students of each school. I looked in the distance and saw Tatsuya-kun sending Miyuki off to dance with Masaki. Then Honoka asked him to dance with her. To be honest, I was jealous that Honoka got the first dance with him because I was going to ask him later. A few minutes after they were done, I went to him. "I suppose you know what I would like, right?" I asked. He genuinely smiled at me and offered his hand toward me. I smiled back while taking his hand. We danced for a while and talked a bit. "Thank you, Tatsuya-kun," I said. "My pleasure," he replied. He danced with Shizuku, Eimi, and Mayumi later. I watched Miyuki and Masaki dance together. Then Tatsuya-kun went outside with Juumonji-san to talk. It seemed like Mayumi wanted to talk to me as well. I walked with her to the hall where it was quiet and no one was around.

"Hiromi," she said. "You...like Tatsuya-kun too don't you?" I nodded. "I'm in love with him as well," she said. "Many girls are," I responded. "I don't want to fight with you to be with him, so how about we battle by words?" Mayumi asked. I nodded again. "Who's going first?" I asked. "How about you?" she said. "Fine by me," I responded. Taking a short deep breath, I told her my reason why I should be with Tatsuya-kun. I feel like he and I have met before, somewhere. I feel that he was the one who saved my life back then. I also think he was supposed to be my..." I gulped. "Fiance." Mayumi's eyes widened. "When did this exactly happen?" she asked. "Eleven years ago. Sorry Mayumi, but I really need to know if he is, and I can't let you interfere with that," I said. Mayumi smiled. "You win. If he is your fiance, then he's yours. But if he isn't, he's still yours. I don't really know that much of Tatsuya-kun, and he doesn't do the things he does to you to me." I nearly sighed in relief. "Mayumi, if you tell this to Saegusa-sama, my father will make your family our enemy," I said. "I know," she said.

Mayumi hugged me, which surprised me. "I haven't done this to you in a while," she said. "Good luck my little sister." She still remembered that huh? Back then, Mayumi would always say that I was like a little sister to her because I considered her as my role model. "Thank you, Onee-san," I said. A staff member came to get me. I was supposed play the piano while a singer named Elisa sang the last song, Millenario.

I used Nymph to check on Tatsuya-kun. Miyuki was with him and they were going to dance. I started playing. They danced and the fountain they were in front of started to work. I watched as Miyuki smiled at Tatsuya-kun and he did the same thing. I smiled sadly. "Let's sing of love," Elisa finished. I whispered that at the same time with her. Time is already going to be up.

* * *

><p>NA: And so Ferduran, that was only round one for Hiromi! Also, yes, I love Millenario a lot that I wish I could play it on the piano! But sadly, I don't know how to play the piano.


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: CLIMAX! And Ferduran nope, it's not over for Mayumi yet. She'll have a comeback, don't you worry!

* * *

><p>I rubbed my eyes as I woke up. It was only the middle of summer break. I curled my hair and put on a little of some makeup on. Then I put on a brown dress with a white Peter Pan collar and walked down the stairs.<p>

"Hiromi, your up," Otou-sama said. "Are you going out for your daily walk soon?" I nodded. "Otou-sama, where's Okaa-sama?" I asked. "She's attending a meeting with Saegusa Koichi's wife," he answered. "Oh," I said. "Thank you for telling me." I slipped on my white open toe wedge shoes that had a bow on it and went out. I twirled around once when I was in front of the mansion.

I often took walks to get fresh air and to look at my surroundings. Even though I've seen the same things over a hundred time, I didn't mind. Sometimes, people would glance at me when I walked passed them. Most of the time, I would stop by my favorite cafe to have tea.

It was a nice day today, perfect weather and a clear sky. Summer break kind of saddened me though. I wouldn't see Tatsuya-kun for two weeks, but the possibility that I might see him was a little high. As I sipped my tea, I picked up one of my cards and looked at it. Today was the day. The day I tell him who I am. I was curious how his reaction was going to be. I set my teacup down and stood up to pay the cashier. There was a small breeze that blew. In the distance, I saw Tatsuya-kun and was about to go to him, but I stopped when I noticed the head butler from the Yotsuba clan, Hayama. Why was he here?

I secretly followed them to a path where nobody walked at. I hid behind one of the cherry blossom trees around them. I couldn't quite catch everything they were saying. I only heard something about defense forces and saw Hayama give Tatsuya-kun a bunch of papers. He flipped through them and said that he memorized them all. That quick?!

After Hayama left, I sneaked away but was caught. I could hear the click of the Silver Horn behind my head. I slowly turned around and looked at him. Smiling I said "Looks like I was caught" Tatsuya-kun's expression remained the same. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked. No answer. "That's right, you can't tell me." Now was the right time.

"Tatsuya-kun, remember when you saved Phantom?" I asked. "How do you know about that?" He responded. "I can finally tell you the truth," I said. "I'm Phantom." His eyes widened. "I also want to find out something about you though. I'm sorry to do this Tatsuya-kun." I quickly put my hand to his heart and closed my eyes to read his memories.

* * *

><p>I saw and felt his pain when he was a child. Everything that I saw made me feel so sorry to Tatsuya-kun. I had no regrets in reading his memories. When he was only six, an experiment was performed on him.<p>

"Miya, we're all set," Yotsuba Maya said. The six year old Tatsuya-kun lay asleep on the bed. Shiba Miya used the Mental Design Interference magic and altered the limbic system. She then inputted a Magic Calculation Model on him. So it was true after all. Tatsuya-kun didn't have a lot of magic potential. He became an Artificial Magician because of his aunt and mother. His mother looked very exhausted after the experiment.

Another was installed and I could feel that Tatsuya-kun lost all of the strong emotions he had, except for Miyuki. "It's done," Miya said. When they left him, I spoke to him as if he could hear me.

"Tatsuya-kun...was it really painful?" I tearfully asked. He laid still on the bed, asleep. "Was it painful to lose all of those emotions?" I put my hand on his, but it went through. "You should have just told me!" I yelled as tears continued to fall. "You suffered a lot even though you couldn't feel it. All this time." I was angry at his aunt and mother, but I knew that it was thanks to them he have more magic potential.

When he was seven, he became Miyuki's guardian. I saw everything and felt the emotions he should've felt. It was painful as always when reading all of a person's memories, but like I said, I don't regret reading Tatsuya-kun's memories. I now know he's my _fiance._

I watched as he held onto the dying Miyuki. He used Regrowth for the first time on her. I gasped as I felt pain. It was a lot. Over and over I felt the pain he should've felt when using Regrowth. I realized that this was the price of using Regrowth. Breathing hard, I knew I probably wasn't going to live after this was over. That's when I saw myself. Helping Tatsuya-kun kill all of the enemies around. I felt his desperation to save me when I was shot. When I felt the pain that he was supposed to feel from me, guilt spread over me. If I hadn't been shot, he wouldn't have had to experienced my pain if he had emotions.

I watched as he held me as he held Miyuki when she was shot. My hood fell down and my long hair followed the wind that blew. He ran to the hospital while carrying me. Tatsuya-kun pushed a strand of hair to the side that was on my forehead and held my hand for a bit. Then he left. I stopped reading his memories.

* * *

><p>I fell down and Tatsuya-kun caught me. "Hiromi!" he said. I coughed out blood as I was being held by him. Tatsuya-kun was going to use Regrowth. He raised his CAD up and I put a hand on it to lower it. "The pain I'm feeling right now...is to much for you..." I weakly said. "Did it...hurt back then?" Tears started to form. "You were...treated unfairly compared to...Miyuki. You became the God of Destruction...from an experiment that removed all of...your emotions except for the ones...that went...toward Miyuki. You experienced so...much pain that you couldn't even feel...that instead I felt it all."<p>

"Why did you have to use Memoria?!" Tatsuya-kun asked. A tear fell to my cheek. I weakly smiled. "Because I hoped that if I read your memories...your emotions would return little by little. And it worked." His eyes widened as he realized that was his own tear that fell on my cheek.

With all my strength, I lifted my arm up to his cheek and wiped the tear that was going to fall away. "I'm glad...Tatsuya-kun. Glad that you are Mahesvara...and you were supposed to be my...fiance." I was still weakly smiling. "You were so...far away from other people...yet I was the closest one." Time was ending for me. "No, don't do this Hiromi!" Tatsuya-kun said. With my last breath, I said my last words.

_"I'm glad I met you, Tatsuya-kun."_

With a smile I closed my eyes and _died._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Is this what you want?"<strong>_

_"No, but I don't regret doing it or dying."_

_**"Then why are you leaving someone who you love so much and someone who loves you so much?"**_

_"I don't want to leave him, but I had to. Even if I'm not there anymore, he has Miyuki."_

_**"Do you think that Miyuki understands him enough?"**_

_"Maybe not, but I believe in those two."_

_**"You can't die here now. You're too precious to him. He's been developing strong emotions for you, you know. You've become a precious person to him now. So wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!"**_

* * *

><p>My eyes opened. I was in the hospital. Averting my eyes to my side, where I saw Tatsuya-kun. He squeezed my hand. "You used it, didn't you?" I managed to say. "I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice," he replied. "No. Thank you. I know that you can't lose me. Besides, chaos will happen in the Mitsuya clan if I died," I responded with a smile.<p>

Tatsuya-kun embraced me, and I cried a tear of happiness.

"Tatsuya-kun?" I said. Blushing really hard, I confessed "Do you mind if...um...we could have 'that' kind of relationship?" Smirking, he responded "If that is what you want, Ojou-sama." My face became even redder. "D-Don't call m-me that!" I nudged him with my elbow and he only smiled.

"I want to keep this relationship a secret though, okay?" I asked. "You can tell Miyuki if you want. If she wants to talk to me, just tell me." He nodded. "How long have I been unconscious?" I asked. "Two hours," he replied. We talked about things that concerned the others. Then we left the hospital together, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Who did this to you Hiromi?!" Otou-sama asked. I told him that I came back from the hospital and that I read a friend's memories. "Otou-sama! Calm down!" I said. With a few breaths, he calmed down. "I don't want anybody to get killed, especially if it's a friend. I just want you to not be concerned about this. I know I'm a very valuable person in this family, and I'm right here alive in front of you, so you don't need to worry about me." Otou-sama then went up to his room. I took a deep breath of relief.<p>

At least now everything's all right. I looked forward to now being Tatsuya-kun's girlfriend. Chuckling at myself, I set my teacup down.

_Thank you, Tatsuya-kun._

* * *

><p>NA: If you think this is the end, IT IS NOT! Yokohama Disturbance here I come! Hope you liked this climax!


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: Sumimasen min'na! (I'm sorry everyone!) Got so busy with homework and all that I hardly had the time to work on this chapter! I guess you could call the end a treat...? Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>A few days after summer break, the relationship became public in the school. Some said "They're a cute couple if you ask me!" Others said "Why is Mitsuya-san dating a Weed?!" Our friends' reactions were awkward and funny. They all couldn't believe it. Tatsuya-kun told me that when he told Miyuki, she literally nearly froze the entire house. Morisaki kept on telling me to break up with him and that it was impossible for a Bloom and Weed to be together. I only pretended to be listening while thinking "Morisaki really hates Weeds huh?"<p>

Miyuki remained neutral around me. I knew she was jealous and hurt at the same time, but it seems like she has decided to let it slide for now. I was glad that our friendship didn't have to break. She told me that Tatsuya-kun was going to be in the Thesis Competition.

That afternoon, we stopped by at the cafe. Tatsuya-kun told us all about it. He told us they were doing Gravity Control-Type Magic Sequence Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor and their solutions. I was surprised that Suzune-san would go after one of the Three Great Puzzles of Weight-Type Magic.

I came along to the Shiba siblings' home just to make sure Tatsuya-kun was okay during his "changes".

Their step-mother, Shiba Sayuri, was here. "Oh? Now who is this?" she asked. I glanced at Miyuki, who was hiding behind her brother's back. "My name is Hanako Kotone," I lied. She looked strict and obnoxious to me. "Nice to meet you, Hanako-san. My name is Shiba Sayuri."

After Sayuri-san left, Tatsuya-kun followed. It was just me and Miyuki. As we finished, she spoke. "I don't want you to be with Onii-sama but whenever Onii-sama's with you, Onii-sama is happier than when he's with me," she said. "Did he tell you?" I asked. "What is it?" she responded. "...Nothing," I said. It seems like he hasn't told her that his emotions are slowly returning.

Tatsuya-kun returned without a scratch and called a certain person. After, our talk about the Relic Tatsuya-kun brought back with him, Miyuki left and we talked.

"How are you feeling to the changes?" I asked. "It feels strange to feel these different emotions, I just have to get used to them," he responded. I looked at my cup of coffee on the coffee table. "I think that pain will be the final emotion to come back," I said. There was silence. "I don't think I should've brought your emotions back. After all, I never got your permission or-"

Tatsuya-kun cupped my cheek for the first time. "It's fine," he said. I was frozen as his hand was still on my cheek. "T-Then, just call me w-when something bothers you," I stuttered with a blushing face. He smiled at my stuttering and I did too.

"You haven't told Miyuki," I said. He nodded. "I will, soon." We talked about the Mitsuya and Yotsuba clan. If it was possible, we could be engaged if the two clans agreed to it. It was almost like a dream to me that I would become Tatsuya-kun's fiance just like I was supposed to years ago. He drove me home and we farewelled each other.

* * *

><p>Just like the mornings were always, students who hated Weeds gathered around me. "You're still with him!" a girl said. "Why Mitsuya-san?" Morisaki asked. "You are an heiress to the Mitsuya clan, yet you are betraying your own clan by following the wrong path!" That statement ticked me off. Morisaki covered his mouth. "Excuse me?" I said. "I'm sorry, Morisaki-san, but that was seriously offensive to me." I walked away angrily. How dare he say I was betraying my own clan?! Even though I wanted to tell Otou-sama this after school, I chose not to.<p>

As I walked through the hall of doors, two certain presences concerned very much. Turning toward the door the two were in, I peeked through the vertical window on the door. As soon as Tatsuya-kun slid close to Mayumi, I slammed the door open. "Ara, whatever are you two doing, Mayumi and Tatsuya-kun?" I said. "H-Hiromi!" Mayumi nervously said. "I'll be taking my leave now…" As she slid past me, I looked at Tatsuya-kun, who was smiling. Taking a short breath, I said "Call me overly-jealous if you'd like." He only walked toward me and patted my head. "That's what I expected from you," he said.

When I thought of Miyuki knowing about what happened, I could only think that she would freeze the entire school.

A few days later, we stopped by Cafe Einebrise again. Though, we had a stalker following us. We all had our usual stuff and Leo and Erika left. Mikihiko started to paint on a piece of paper and I spawned a butterfly. I watched as the two fought with the man. It was hard to get the butterfly inside, he was moving quite fast. Once they pinned him down, it entered his body. "Got it," I said. Soon after, the battle was lost and the man got away.

"Should I tell them?" I asked. "No," Tatsuya-kun replied. "Then I'll just be spying on him," I responded with a mischievous smile. When I closed my eyes, I saw Lu Gonghu kill the man. I opened my eyes with a horrified gasp. Everybody's attention turned on me. "Hiromi, what's wrong?" Miyuki asked. "I don't think I should say," I responded, giving a look to Tatsuya-kun. He nodded.

That night, I called him. His image appeared in front of me. "So what happened?" he asked. "That man...he was murdered," I answered. "By Lu Gonghu." It seemed like Tatsuya-kun just guessed who was behind this. "The Great Asian Alliance, they're probably after that Relic that you have right now and maybe something else," I said. "It's true about the Relic," he replied. "Should I tell my father?" I asked. "No, you shouldn't. Just keep quiet for now," Tatsuya-kun responded. I nodded.

* * *

><p>The next day, I stood next to Tatsuya-kun with Miyuki and watched as they tested their project. "Something doesn't seem right," I said as I watched Tatsuya-kun do his work. Then, Mibu-san ran off, chasing somebody.<p>

Minutes later, Erika and Leo had to leave and I headed to see who Mibu-san was chasing after. I stood outside the open door, listening. "No, that's not it!" Hirakawa Chiaki said. "As much as I hate to admit it, that man would recover anyway. But I thought that he'd at least panic a little!" Panic. That emotion hasn't come yet, huh? Maybe it's one of the last ones he'll recover.

"You did that out of spite?" Kanon asked. "Depending on the outcome, you could've gotten yourself expelled, you know!"

"I don't care!" she yelled. "Not if it means getting over that guy…" I could hear her crying. "Hirakawa Chiaki…" Kei said. "You're Hirakawa Koharu's younger sister, aren't you?" She gasped. "You think it's Shiba's fault that your sister ended up that way?"

"Well, it is, isn't it?" she said. "He left Kobayakawa-senpai for dead...and because of that, Nee-san felt responsible!"

"If Shiba was in any way accountable for that accident, then all of us on the engineering staff were equally to blame for not seeing it," Kei replied. "Please don't make me laugh," Chiaki said. "Even Nee-san didn't realize it. So there's no way you'd have noticed, either, Isori-senpai! He was able to see it because of who he is! That man said so, too! And yet, he's still... " She started crying again. I left.

Hirakawa Chiaki, are you _that_ desperate for revenge? Tatsuya-kun didn't even know about the virus when that incident happened! She was taking this too far!

That night, while we were walking home, we talked about her.

* * *

><p>The day after, Erika and Leo had the day off...together. And Tatsuya-kun seemed to encourage the fact that they were together. I nearly choked on my food when Shizuka said about those two as a couple. Mizuki and Mikihiko both blushed at their thoughts of those two together.<p>

"What?" I asked as Tatsuya-kun scanned my outfit with his eyes. It was night and I had come to visit the siblings. "It's nothing," he responded. "Eh? Are you losing your composure just because my legs are visible?" I asked. I had come wearing shorts and black thigh-high socks. Suddenly, I blushed as he kept his eyes on me. "S-Stop looking at me like that," I said. Finally removing his eyes off of me, he asked "What brings you here?" I told him I was only here to give him another checkup.

"You don't have to do that, you know," said Tatsuya-kun. "But I have to. I'm worried that something might go wrong," I responded. He smiled. "You're too worried about me. Don't worry so much." I sat up straighter. "It's my job to, Tatsuya-kun." I noticed that the distance between our faces were getting closer and closer. "Then…" he said, coming even closer. The distance between our lips were nearly sealed.

"Onii-sama!"

We backed away, tearing the distance between us as Miyuki walked through the doorway. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked. "Sure, Miyuki," Tatsuya-kun replied. "What about you, Hiromi?" I checked my wristwatch. "Sorry, gotta go. My ride is here," I said. I farewelled the siblings as I walked out and the door closed behind me. I backed up to the wall next to the door and smiled. Even if we didn't kiss, I still felt joy on me. Tatsuya-kun _actually _attempted to do it!

I twirled around as I walked home while cupping my cheek. My cheeks had been dusted rose pink for a minute now. I felt as if this was just the start of this new, blooming, relationship.

* * *

><p>NA: You might have seen that coming, Miyuki interrupting the moment! I'm laughing at my decision for making Miyuki interrupt the two's almost-kiss. But of course! It's too early for the kiss right now! :3 See you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: I am really really really really really (A thousand more reallys) sorry! I was so busy doing a project in English that I didn't have a lot of time to update! Please forgive me for the great delay and be happy with this update!

* * *

><p>"Ojou-sama, Hideki-sama would like to see you," a servant said. "Thank you for telling me," I replied. I ran down the stairs and sat on the couch in front of Otou-sama.<p>

"Tell me," he said. I raised a brow. "What are THESE?!" Photos of me and Tatsuya-kun shopping together and walking together after school were spilled onto the coffee table. I let out a small gasp. "You were spying on me?!" I asked. "It's for your safety, Hiromi," he said. "Now, who is this boy you've been spending time with?" I hesitated. "Shiba Tatsuya...my...boyfriend…" There was a short silence. "Otou-sama?" I asked. He looked shocked. "I...um...I'll just go now…" I said, walking back up to my room to get my uniform on. I had a feeling that tonight was not going to go smooth.

* * *

><p>Student Council work was boring as it always was and the day went as it always did.<p>

The next day, Mari-san, Mayumi and Tatsuya-kun were going to the Special Detention Center. I wanted to go, but…

"Don't worry Hiromi," Mayumi said. "I'll keep him safe!" Every time she teases me, I just want to use Monarch on her. "T-Thanks," I responded. When she turned around to leave, I used Nymph to track her. I saw that they fought with Lu Gonghu, he lost. When they came back, Mayumi reminded me what she "promised" earlier. "More like he protected you," I mumbled. "Did you say something?" she asked. "It's nothing," I immediately replied.

* * *

><p>As usual, I followed the siblings to their home to give the usual check up for Tatsuya-kun. But this particular night was interesting.<p>

I was headed to the living room and noticed that the door was open. I peeked at the siblings. Miyuki seemed to be staring at her Onii-sama's lips while he was asleep, or I think he was. A part of me prayed that it wouldn't happen. Tatsuya-kun opened his eyes, Miyuki startling him and him startling her. Her hand slipped off the side and her face fell toward his. Tatsuya-kun caught her before the accident-kiss could happen. _Yes!_, I thought. I regretted that thought.

The two stared at each other for a while. Then, "F-Forgive me!" Miyuki said. Her cheeks were pink as she ran away. The girl didn't even notice me as she ran past me. Tatsuya-kun followed her steps and I ran to the other hall to hide. I followed him as he walked to her room.

"Miyuki?" Tatsuya-kun said. "Y-Yes?" Miyuki responded. "Can I come in?" he asked. "Just a moment, please!" she replied. Miyuki opened her door and said "Please come in." He only stood there, as if he was waiting for something. Miyuki blushed hard and tears fell as she met her Onii-sama's eyes. Tatsuya-kun walked to her and held her cheeks.

"Well, uh…" he said. "What was it? I'm sorry. Looks like I've made you worry. I'm going to be just fine, so don't fret anymore, Miyuki." He smiled and put his hands down. "You go on to bed now," he said. Then he walked away. Miyuki only stood still, frozen. "Keep this a secret, okay?" Tatsuya-kun asked me. "Don't worry, I will," I said, smiling.

As I left the house, I felt like Miyuki was giggling right now. I only smiled and walked home.

* * *

><p>The day after was finally the day, the Thesis Competition. I was scheduled to talk with Hirakawa Chiaki at the National Magic University Affiliated Tachikawa Hospital. When, Asuka-sensei left to give us some private time, I talked to Chiaki.<p>

"What is your goal?" I asked. Silence. "Why do you want Tatsuya-kun to make a regretful face?" More Silence. "How could you?" she finally spoke. "How could you stand to be with him? It's all his fault that he didn't tell us about the virus in the first place!" Chiaki glared at me. "How you ask?" I said. "You have quite the childish reason for revenge, you know." I glared back, which made her look at her hands. I met her eyes and said "He won't show the face you want him to show. Have you ever asked yourself if your Nee-san wanted this? Or if Kobayakawa-san wanted this?" Her eyes seemed to have realization in them.

"Every choice you make shapes your fate, and nobody knows what that fate will be. There are many outcomes to the path they walk on, but of course, that person doesn't know what the outcomes are. If I were you, I would choose the right path. To forgive Tatsuya-kun." She gave me a confused look. "But you said nobody knows the outcomes." A card appeared on my finger and spun. "You should be careful from now on. Like I said, every choice you make shapes your fate. That fate is a bad end right now." The card flew off of my finger and landed on her lap. She picked it up and turned it to the other side. "I'll ask again. Does your Nee-san or Kobayakawa-san want this?" Chiaki stayed quiet, curious what the card is trying to tell her. I left.

As I closed her door, Suzune was in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Work," she said. I raised a brow, but let it pass just for once. "Whatever you're planning, you're making me feel uneasy."

* * *

><p>The trip to Yokohama was pretty peaceful. I ended up seeing Fujibayashi Kyouko.<p>

"Hello there, Hiromi-san," she said. "It is nice to see you here, Kyouko-sensei, but may I ask if you're only here for Tatsuya-kun and just in case attacks happen?" I asked. "Ara, you always have a sharp mind, Hiromi-san," she responded. "You shouldn't be saying that when you already know that I know his secrets now," I said. "Of course I do," she replied. "Now, if you can excuse me, I have to go meet with him." Before going, she asked "You're not coming Hiromi-san?" I responded, "I have duties to attend to."

I sat with Erika and them when it was about to start.

It was a long presentation, and it was well doned. We clapped when it ended. Soon after, the place started shaking like there was an earthquake.

Soon enough, unknown men opened the door and ran in with guns. Tatsuya-kun used magic to cut off one of men's arm. The intruders all turned their attention to him and Miyuki cleaned him up with magic. I used Monarch on two of them and they hit the wall. They were all handcuffed and I walked down the stairs to Tatsuya-kun with Erika and them.

"What are we gonna do now?" Erika asked. "The magicians on guard duty are still battling the intruders at the front entrance. Even if we're going to make a run for it, our first order of business should be to wipe them out," Tatsuya-kun replied. "'I'm heading over alone, so you guys wait here...' You wouldn't say anything like that, would you?" Erika asked. "I guess that's better than getting assaulted after we've split up?" Tatsuya-kun replied. They grinned and we started to head out.

"Wait! Hold on a second, Shiba Tatsuya!" Cardinal George said. Tatsuya-kun turned around. "What exactly do you want, Shinkuro Kichijoji?" Tatsuya-kun asked. "Just now...that attack...wasn't that Molecular Divider?" George asked, pointing at Tatsuya-kun. "That's a top-secret technique developed by Major William Sirius, the former commander of STARS-the USNA Combat Magician Brigade! How can you possibly use that?" Tatsuya-kun replied, "If I could use it...what would matter, anyway? I don't have time to debate that with you!" We left then.

As we hid behind a wall, Leo walked ahead. "The enemy…" Tatsuya-kun said, pulling him back by grabbing the back of his collar. "...is using anti-magician high-speed bullets." Leo fell to the ground when he let him go. "Tatsuya...you're merciless," Mikihiko said. "But thanks to him, Leo's been spared," Shizuku replied. "Miyuki, could you silence the enemy's gunfire?" Tatsuya-kun asked. "Very well. But Onii-sama...in order to deal with so many at once...I'll have to…"

"I can help you, Miyuki," I said. She smiled with gratitude and together, we silenced every one of their gunfire with ice magic. They seemed to realize what had happened. "What?" one of them said. Tatsuya-kun then ran forward and used the same spell from earlier to kill a few of them. I casted Nymph on a few of them, then casted Sulphur. Their bodies started to turn into butterflies, I could hear their screams of pain. My hand shook while my eyes were closed and a drop of sweat ran down my face. Then someone took my hand that was shaking. I opened my eyes and saw Tatsuya-kun. The shaking stopped, the drop of sweat evaporated. He gave me a smile to assure me and I gave one to him in return.

"I never even got a chance," Leo said. Erika was patting his shoulder. "Now, now…" she said. Mizuki and Honoka looked a little pale from seeing all the blood. Tatsuya-kun noticed and said, "Sorry. Was that a little too much for you?" Honoka replied, "No, I'm all right!" Mizuki replied, "Me, too, I'm fine!"

"So what's the plan now?" Leo asked. "We need more intel. Apparently, something bigger and more serious than we'd anticipated is going on. If we try to wing it, we could end up mired in a dire situation," Tatsuya-kun responded. "In that case…" Shizuku said. "Why don't you use the VIP conference room? That's where they hold meetings for politicians and economic groups, so you should be able to access all kinds of information." She pointed up and Honoka looked at the ceiling with curiosity. "I can't believe you know about a room like that," Erika said. "My father once brought me here, so I know the security key and access code, too," Shizuku replied. "I'd like you to take you up on that, Shizuku," Tatsuya-kun said. She nodded.

* * *

><p>We arrived in the VIP conference room and Shizuku put in the access code. A map of Japan showed up on the screen behind us and closened up to Yokohama. Twelve red dots appeared in areas. "Whoa! What's this?" Erika said. "That's beyond messed up…" Leo said. "Onii-sama…" Miyuki said. She had a worried face and Tatsuya-kun patted her head to assure her. "The situation is quite dire," he said. "If we loiter here too long, we'll probably be captured by the enemy. But even if we tried to escape, there's no viable transportation."<p>

"Then should we evacuate to the shelter?" Mikihiko asked. "That's probably the most realistic option…" Tatsuya-kun replied. "Okay, so it's the underground passage, right?" Erika asked. "No, let's go from aboveground," Tatsuya-kun responded. "Huh? But why?" she asked. She looked at the map. "Oh, right," she said. "Also, I'd like a little time before we head over," Tatsuya-kun said. "Huh? Why is that?" Honoka asked. "I want to destroy the demo devices," he answered.

When we got to the backstage, students were there. "What are you doing?" Tatsuya-kun asked. "I'm deleting the data so it won't get stolen," Suzune answered. "And Saegusa-senpai and the others?" he asked. "We can't just run off and leave you behind, can we?" Mayumi said. "Shiba? Saegusa?" Juumonji-san said. "Juumonji-senpai," Tatsuya-kun said. "I thought you'd gone ahead and evacuated?" Juumonji-san said. "We're deleting the data," Mayumi replied. "Does it take many to do that?" he asked. "Nakajo has taken the other students to the underground tunnel," Hanzo reported. "You should get going, too…"

"Underground tunnel?" Tatsuya-kun said. "Is something wrong?" Sawaki Midori asked. "No, I'm just a little concerned, that's all. Since the underground tunnel isn't a direct route..." Tatsuya-kun replied. "It's possible that they may run into other groups." Mari and Mayumi made worried faces. "In other words, an encounter battle?" Hanzo asked. "If that happens, they could very well be forced into a head-on clash underground," Tatsuya-kun responded. "Hattori, Sawaki-go after Nakajo right now!" Juumonji-san ordered. "Right!" Hanzo said. "Understood!" Sawaki said. They left. "I'm going to patrol the area one more time to make sure there are no more stragglers. Kirihara?" Juumonji-san said. "Yes, sir!" Kirihara responded. They left.

"Shiba-kun, can I ask you to take care of the devices left in the other room?" Kei asked. Tatsuya-kun nodded. "When we're done, let's meet up in the green room," Mari said. "We'll decide our next move there."

* * *

><p>We were now in the international conference hall green room. "Now then...about our next move…" Mari said. "Only one enemy ship has invaded the harbor. The area around the shore is more or less under enemy control. Ground transportation's completely paralyzed as well..." Mayumi said. "I'm thinking that might be the work of the guerillas." Kei asked, "What could they be after?" Mayumi responded, "The fact that they've targeted Yokohama means...they must be after something that they'll only find here...Although strictly speaking, there's one in Kyoto, as well…"<p>

"The Magic Association branch office!" someone said. "To be precise, they're probably after the Magic Association's main database. Because all the crucial data is being centrally managed in Kyoto and Yokohama," Mayumi explained. "When will the rescue ship arrive?" Mari asked. "It should be here in another ten minutes," Mayumi responded. "But it doesn't look like it has the capacity for this number of people." The sound of a button being pressed was heard. "Regarding Nakajo-san and the others, who headed for the shelter, unfortunately it seems that Shiba-kun's concerns were dead-on," Suzune said. "However, since the enemy force is small, they should be able to drive them away soon, according to Hattori-kun." Mayumi nodded.

"You've all just heard what our situation is. Unfortunately, we have no chance of getting on that ship. At this point, even if it's somewhat risky, I believe our only option is to make our way to the shelter at the station," Mari explained. "I...I agree with Mari-san's opinion!" someone said.

"Onii-sama?" Miyuki said. He was facing the door silently. I used Nymph to see what he was looking at and closed my eyes. I saw it. A man was driving a truck and was going to crash in through the entrance. I opened my eyes and heard Tatsuya-kun taking out Trident. "Onii-sama!" Miyuki said. "Hey!" Mari said. "Tatsuya-kun!" Mayumi said, pressing the buttons on her CAD. It seemed like she saw it because she gasped. Tatsuya-kun shooted and the vehicle disappeared. "Tatsuya-kun…" Mayumi said. "What was that?" He only glanced at her. Kyouko came in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" she said. "Eh? I-Is that you, Kyouko-san?" Mayumi asked. "Long time no see, Mayumi-san!" Kyouko replied. Major Kazama Harunobu came in. "Special Officer...Information control has been temporarily disabled," she said. Tatsuya-kun saluted and Miyuki looked saddened. Juumonji-san and Kirihara arrived. "Shiba?" Juumonji-san said. "I'm Major Kazama Harunobu of the JSDF," Kazama-san said. "So you're that Major Kazama, then? I'm the acting Master Clan Conference representative for the Juumonji clan, Juumonji Katsuto," Juumonji-san said. Kazama-san nodded. "Fujibayashi, give him the current rundown on the current situation," Kazama-san said. "Yes, sir," Kyouko responded. "At this time, our forces stationed at Hodogaya are battling invaders. We also have one battalion each from Tsurumi and Fujisawa rushing to this site. The Kanto Branch of the Magic Association has taken a defensive position on its own."

"Good job. All right, Special Officer. In light of these special circumstances, our battalion, which had been on its way to Hodogaya on a separate mission, has just been ordered to add our support to the defense. In accordance with JSDF special assignment regulations, I'm hereby ordering you to mobilize as well!" Kazama-san said. Everyone seemed to be shocked. "The JSDF requests that this special officer's rank remains confidential. Please be aware that this is based on the JSDF's secrecy protection law. I hope you understand," Kazama-san explained.

"Special Officer?" Sanada Shigeru asked. "We have the Mobile Suit you designed ready for you in our trailer. Let's hurry." Tatsuya-kun nodded. "My squad and I will be providing protection for the rest of you," Kyouko said. "I'm sorry. You heard them. Go with the upperclassmen...and evacuate to the shelter," Tatsuya-kun said, walking out. As he was nearing the exit, Miyuki said, "Onii-sama, please wait." She walked to him and they looked into each other's eyes. Her hands touched his cheeks. He crouched and Miyuki lifted his chin up. She then gave him a kiss on the forehead. It was nothing to be jealous of, because I knew what she was doing. A bright light burned. "What the…" Leo said. Everyone but Miyuki and I did not cover our eyes. "Is that…?" Honoka said. It ended.

"Onii-sama…" Miyuki said. "You now have free rein." She curtseyed with a smile. "I'm off, then," he replied. He gave me a look. "It's time," his look told me. I nodded.

_It was time for Mahesvara and Phantom's comeback._

* * *

><p>NA: I will update the last chapter of the anime during Thanksgiving Break! Also, I'm pending if I should continue this through the LN or no! Once again, please forgive me for the super long delay!


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Okay, this is a short chapter because I couldn't really think of what else would happen. There weren't many scenes where I could place Hiromi, so...yeah...

* * *

><p>I looked up to the sky and saw Tatsuya-kun. I smiled. Then I closed my eyes and looked for the magic limiter within me. As I broke it, I could feel the power spread within myself. I put on my cloak and half-mask on and headed out.<p>

"Otou-sama?" I said, once he had picked up the phone. "I'm already on it," he replied. "Also, you may." I ended the call. I was at least glad that Otou-sama let me.

"Hey," I said. "Thanks for waiting." The machines started shooting at me and I casted a time spell. Time slowed down and I got the chance. A bouquet of cards materialized in my hand and I threw them up. I walked away and the time spell was over. Without looking back, I could hear the explosions of the cards when they touched the solid objects. I continued walking as if nothing had happened.

I arrived in the city and saw that a few magicians were fighting against the enemy forces. Someone summoned phantom animals. I scoffed. "Phantoms, how amazing," I said to myself. I created an expanding tornado of cards that went toward them. It blasted their wall of machines and people. Just as I finished, I suddenly gagged and covered my mouth. _Memoria's effect is still on me?_, I thought. "Tatsuya-kun…" I whispered. Limping slightly, I continued on to look for more reinforcements.

Soon enough, I became surrounded. They stood still without attacking me, as if they were deciding to kill me or not. I let out a breath and the aimed at me. "Don't get in my way," I said. A magic circle appeared under me on the ground and tons of cards shot out in every direction. They pierced the machines and went straight through. All around me were corpses and blood. Again, my hand shook. I stopped it. _There's no time for this_, I thought. "Y-You're...P-Phantom…!" a survivor said. I killed him with Penombre and just stared at his corpse for a moment.

* * *

><p>There were many battles I helped win. It was already sunset. I felt a very familiar ability being activated. <em>It can't be!<em>, I thought. A huge explosion happened. Material Burst. It's been a long time since I've seen this spell. When it was over, I walked away, taking off the mask and cloak. Phantom's role here, was done.

When I came home, night had already fallen. Otou-sama was at a meeting with the other heads of the Ten Master Clans. I felt Material Burst's power once again. This day was now known to be Scorched Halloween.

Tatsuya-kun was gone for a few days. I was worried that something had happened to him, but Miyuki told me not to worry so much.

* * *

><p>I walked home, looking at the ground. I stopped when I saw a tall figure ahead of me. I looked up and there he was. He was smiling, happy to see me again. I couldn't help but run to him with teary eyes and a smile. "I'm back," he said. "Welcome back then," I replied. The unexpected happened.<p>

Tatsuya-kun kissed me.

We smiled at each other as it ended. "I've missed you so much," I said. "I know," he replied. We walked to his house to see Miyuki.

When she saw him, she did the same thing I did, hugging him in tears.

* * *

><p>"It seems like we have a problem," Yotsuba Maya said. "But maybe, I might let it pass. Returning his emotions piece by piece, I'm actually surprised. I wonder, should I kill the daughter or let her live? Tatsuya-san would surely be angered though. I think I'll have what should have happened twelve years ago." She drank her tea and set the teacup back down. "The Mitsuya has grown to be quite strong though, so I should make it happen to get more power. An arranged marriage partner has now been chosen."<p>

* * *

><p>NA: Okay guys, give me votes and some time. Should I continue or no? I always have a hard time deciding! I hope you guys are okay with this short chapter though! All right, I'll just wait for the votes, if there are going to be that is...


	14. Author's Note

Hey guys, ImaginationIsPower here! So, I am here to confirm that Mahesvara and Phantom is officially continuing! Here's the thing though, I have homework and other crazy things to do, so I won't be able to update very often. The days I will most likely update is Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I also am trying to adapt to the LN, because the entire time I was depending on the anime. I will try my best to make the chapters long and stuff! I want to thank everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites! See you next time!


	15. Chapter 14

N/A: Okay! Finally done! Well, this is like at least half of Volume 9 (Visitor Chapter (I)) Chapter 2. But I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"I suspect that there is an unregistered strategic-class magician," Saegusa Koichi-sama said. "We also suspect that," Futatsugi-sama replied. "At least the Great Asian Alliance lost their strategic-class magician, Liú Yúndé," Yatsushiro-sama said. "I heard that they lost their standing in the global view as one of the most powerful organizations," Mutsuzuka-sama said. "Mitsuya-san, are you sure the aura of the spell wasn't similar to anyone you know?" Koichi-sama asked. "It wasn't," I lied.<p>

"I heard that you can see what spells are being cast. If that's true, then do you know what spell it was?" Itsuwa-sama asked. "I can't do that," I lied, again. _How did he know?_, I thought. "Well, the USNA is suspecting that we have an unregistered Strategic-Class Magician," Ichigo Gouki-sama said. "May I go?" I asked. "Yes, you may," Koichi-sama replied. I excused myself and exited the room. I suddenly noticed that Yotsuba Maya was watching my every move.

When I was almost to the exit, I turned around and met Maya-sama's eyes. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "I just wanted to inform you something," she said. "What is it?" I asked. "I've arranged a marriage partner for Tatsuya-san," she said. _Marriage partner?_, I thought. "Despite him not considered as a member of the Yotsuba, we will have him become your fiancé." I was shocked. "I have already notified Tatsuya-san about it." And with that, she turned around and left. I walked to the car, still shocked.

* * *

><p>"Tatsuya-kun, you...heard, right?" I asked. "Yes," he responded. "Is Miyuki…?" He nodded. "We can't speak of it at school," he said. "I know," I replied. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I ended the call and went downstairs.<p>

"Otou-sama, you agreed to the arranged marriage with Yotsuba Maya-sama?" I asked. "The Yotsuba is the most powerfullest clan and we are the third powerfullest clan, just like our name. Being chosen to be with the Yotsuba means getting more power, and strong magicians," he said. "But that would mean going on bad terms with the Saegusa!" I replied. "You and Saegusa Mayumi will still be friends. She won't even know that you are the Yotsuba son's fiancée," Otou-sama said. "Did you give information to them about me?" I asked. "I told them that you were powerfuller than the Yotsuba daughter and that you were Phantom," he replied. _There's no escape from this now_, I thought. _They'll use me like a human weapon. Like Tatsuya-kun._

"They won't...experiment on me, will they?" I asked. "If they will, I will cut off our negotiations with them," Otou-sama responded. I walked up the stairs, back to my room.

The Yotsuba experimented on people, like Tatsuya-kun. They use people like weapons.

When I arrived in my room, two profiles appeared to me. Shiba Miyuki and Shiba Tatsuya.

The Shiba siblings' mother and father was Shiba Miya and Tatsurou. Their aunt was Yotsuba Maya.

Miyuki's abilities were Inferno, Niflheim, and Freezing Flame. Her Outer-Systematic Magic was Cocytus and the Mental Interference Magic, Magic Limiter. She was the chosen candidate to become the next leader of the Yotsuba. It seemed like she favored Oscillation-Type Magic.

Tatsuya-kun was a student of Kokonoe Yakumo and had great physical abilities. He was Born-Specialized Magician, like me. He could use Elemental Sight, Decomposition, and Regrowth. His Systematic Magic was Flash Cast and his non-systematic magic was Resonance. Compound Waves, Gram Demolition, and Gram Dispersion. He was the famous Taurus Silver and Miyuki was the one who was forced to place a magic limiter on him.

I didn't want to marry Tatsuya just for power. I just wished that it hadn't been this way. He couldn't defy the Yotsuba because of Miyuki. This wasn't how I wanted things to be.

* * *

><p>"How are the changes coming?" I asked. "I'm doing fine," he answered. "You read my profile, didn't you?" I asked. There was a small silence. "Yeah," he replied. "I was honestly surprised that you were a BS Magician and that you could use ancient magic." There was amazement in his voice. "I was surprised of both you and Miyuki. Miyuki heavily favors Oscillation-Type Magic and you were a BS Magician. You also seemed to have developed amazement," I said. It was hard to see, but he blushed slightly. "They're starting to show more often, even Miyuki noticed," he said. I laughed lightly and he smiled.<p>

We were now at Shizuku's place to study for the final exams. I had absolutely nothing to worry about, but I did. Just because you're intelligent and all, doesn't mean that final exams will be just a simple test.

The study session reminded me of a colloquial tea party.

"Eh? Shizuku, could you repeat that one more time?" Honoka asked, in a frantic manner. "I'm actually preparing to study overseas in America," replied Shizuku, in her usual bland tone. "But I never heard that?!" said Honoka. "Sorry, I was forbidden from disclosing that until yesterday," Shizuku replied. Honoka was as pale as she pressed on with more questions and Shizuku's head dropped in a clear sign of guilt.

"However, are you seriously able to study overseas?" Honoka asked. "Ah, well, we've already received approval. Otou-san said that this was because this was a foreign exchange, or something like that," Shizuku responded. "So foreign exchange students are automatically qualified?" Mizuki asked. "Who knows," Shizuku replied. "For how long? When do you leave?" Tatsuya-kun asked. "I leave at the end of the term. The duration is three months," Shizuku answered. "So it's only three months...Don't scare us like that," Honoka said. She heaved a sigh of relief, as if she was expecting Shizuku to be gone for a long time.

"Then we need to prepare a proper farewell party," Tatsuya-kun said. "It wouldn't be good to just say goodbye, after all," I said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Final exams went by without a disturbance or failure for me. Today was Christmas Eve, December 24th. The streets were filled with Christmas cheer, which made everywhere bright and cheery.<p>

A giant cream cake with a chocolate plaque that had he words "Merry X'mas" stood in front of us.

"Onii-sama, what's on your mind?" Miyuki asked. Tatsuya-kun shook his head in response, signifying, "It was nothing."

Everyone ordered their beverage and we waited till everyone got their drinks.

"Has everyone gotten their drinks? Then, although this is slightly off kilter from the main theme of a farewell party, but since we rarely get such an exquisitely prepared cake, bottoms up everyone...Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

We clinked our cups and began our celebration of Christmas and Shizuku's farewell party.

"Hey, where are you going for your study abroad program?" Erika asked. "Berkeley," Shizuku answered. "So it's not Boston," Miyuki said. "That's because the East Coast isn't very stable right now," Mikihiko said. "Ah, the 'Human Ideologists' are rampaging over there. We see them on the news quite often these days," Shizuku replied.

"So the witch hunts have now turned into 'Magician hunts'. Even if you say history repeats itself, this is simply ridiculous," Leo coldly retorted. "It's not a perfect replication of history. Although we have no idea of the background of the 17th century's witch hunts, the recent 'Magician hunts' and new white supremacist movement are fundamentally two different things," Tatsuya-kun chimed in. "Still, it may be best to avoid the East Coast." Leo replied with, "I didn't know about that."

"This is because the rosters for both organizations shared quite a few members. However, the member rosters are not something open to the public, so it's only natural to be ignorant of this detail," Tatsuya-kun said. "I smell criminal activity in Tatsuya-kun's words... Let's table this disturbing conversation here," Erika joked, shaking her head. Tatsuya-kun, Miyuki and I chuckled wryly and nodded. The three of us all knew that this was not the right time and place for that conversation topic.

"Do you know any details about the exchange student?" Miyuki asked. "Exchange?" Shizuku replied. "The child that will be the exchange student at our school," Miyuki said. "I believe it's a girl of the same age," Shizuku said. "So you don't know anything else?" Tatsuya-kun asked. "Yeah," Shizuku answered. _That's it?_, I thought. Everyone looked at one another blankly and Tatsuya-kun chuckled.

"...That's true. No matter how much you cared, it's not like they would tell you who was going to cross over in your place," Mizuki said. The topic came to a close suddenly.

It took me a while to convince Otou-sama to let me attend the farewell party. In fact, the moment I said Tatsuya-kun's name, he let me go. He said that it was important for me to know my fiancé well.

Soon enough, the nine of us packed our things and prepared to go home.

As we neared the train station, I gave Tatsuya-kun his gift from me.

"I know this is a day early, so don't open it until tomorrow," I said. He smiled and replied, "I will." As I turned around to enter a different train, I caught a glimpse of Miyuki's face. She looked saddened and jealous at the same time. It made me have the feeling that she did not want me to marry Tatsuya-kun.

* * *

><p>The snow fell slowly on Christmas. I stopped walking to look at the bright decorated trees with other people. "He's late..." I whispered as I checked the time. After another minute or two, he arrived.<p>

"Sorry I'm late," Tatsuya-kun said. "It's no problem," I replied. He handed me a small box. "Thank you," I said. "I hope you like it," he said. I opened my present. It was a crystal turquoise butterfly necklace. "It's beautiful," I said with a smile. "Glad you like it," he replied. "Your gift is also beautiful." I blushed. "I didn't really know what you liked, so I just got you that." I got him a wristwatch. He showed me that he was wearing it.

"I have a second gift for you," I said. "What could that be?" Tatsuya-kun asked. I put my hands on the sides of his head and kissed him. "You kissed me last time, so this time I did it," I said. It was clearly seen that he was surprised. Tatsuya-kun smiled at me.

We talked as we walked through the bright city, catching everyone's attention as we walked by.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I'm late!" I said as I got out of the car. I saw Miyuki in a crimson kimono with white flowers. She was beautiful. Tatsuya-kun was in a traditional hakama with bamboo clogs. I noticed that everyone's attention was on me. "Is everybody...all right?" I asked. "Oh, yeah! Yeah, we're all right," Erika replied.<p>

I wore a long sleeved night blue kimono that had white butterflies and purple flowers on it. My obi was purple with pink borders. My hair was tied into a high side ponytail on the right with a pink rose accessory on it.

"Are you...stunned, Tatsuya-kun?" I asked. He lightly blushed and it was clearly seen that he was stunned by my appearance. I giggled. Noticing Ono-sensei and Kokonoe Yakumo-san, I bowed gracefully and said, "It is wonderful to see you here, Ono-sensei, Kokonoe-san. Happy New Year."

They bowed back and we walked towards the shrine and arrived in the courtyard.

"Shiba-kun, is something up?"

"No."

"I gather the foreigners are rather curious about Tatsuya's wardrobe."

I looked at the "foreigner". It was a girl who looked roughly the same age as us. She wore an old outfit, which made her look highly irregular. She was also blond and had blue eyes. I could see that there was a hint of Japanese decent on her and that she was American.

"Onii-sama, what are you looking at?" Miyuki asked. She followed Tatsuya-Kim's gaze and said, "Oh...What a beautiful child." Tatsuya-kun replied, "There's no way she can hold a candle to you."

"...You say that every time. Don't think you can always coax me with that."

Miyuki's face was beet red.

"I'm not coaxing you; I truly think that way. Also, that's not the reason why I'm watching her."

"Seriously, Onii-sama."

She turned her face to one side.

"...Is there something suspicious about her?"

"In terms of suspicious... I suppose her wardrobe is a little suspicious. But, that's not all there is to it."

I wanted to ask them what was going on, but I knew this wasn't the time.

The strange girl passed us silently and when she passed me, I felt it. The feeling of a Stragetic-Class Magician. She departed down the long flight of stairs.

My thoughts turned to the USNA. They had three of the Thirteen Apostles, or I should say Twelve Apostles. Two were male and one was female. Angie Sirius. I needed more evidence though, so I rested those thoughts and looked at Tatsuya-kun. From what his expression was, I could tell that he knew I had discovered something.

* * *

><p>Third semester was certainly full of surprises.<p>

The new transfer student entered and introduced herself. "My name is Angelina Kudou Shields, it's nice to meet everyone," she said. I immediately realized who she was thanks to her aura. She was the girl on New Year's Day. The one who I suspected to be Angie Sirius.

* * *

><p>NA: My days are so busy now...I have to work on a one-shot, work on the next chapter, work with my cousin on our Bleach collab, school and babysitting my little ototo (little brother) at certain times. Well, see ya next time!


End file.
